La Fille de Nurmengard
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Chevalier de Nurmengard : n.m. Troupe de mercenaires d'élite européens basés en Bulgarie, anciens gardiens de la prison de Nurmengard (Multivers Parfum-Potter).
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Tous les personnages canons ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling._

 _La Fille de Nurmengard est une fiction faisant partie du Multivers Parfum-Potter, un regroupement de nombreux auteurs se basant sur une fiction d'Ywena : Le Parfum des Arums._

 _Oubliez l'épilogue du septième tome._

 _Ywena écrit une saga sur la NextGen à Poudlard, Renouveau._

 _Zeidra Senester propose une série s'installant à BeauxBâtons, dans le même plan spatio-temporel._

 _Allan Edem s'envole vers le Japon._

 _DreamerInTheSky offre sa version des faits quand à l'époque d'Harry Potter, tout en collant au canon. Puis présente les Marchands de Secrets._

 _Il y a sûrement d'autres auteurs qui y écrivent. D'autres qui arrivent._

 _Et puis me voilà. Tiph l'Andouille (admirez le pseudo siouplé... Longue histoire). Mon histoire commence à Nurmengard. La prison créée par Grindelwald. Plus précisément, elle portera sur les gardiens de l'édifice de l'époque_ _: les Chevaliers._

 _Certains personnages que j'utiliserai appartiennent au Multivers, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir tout lu pour la suivre. Même si c'est bien sûr chaudement recommandé._

 _Merci à Zeidra pour ses corrections et ses conseils, ainsi qu'à HisalysRose pour être mon Sushi préféré ;)_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bulgarie. 1998.

De simples Moldus ne verraient que la Mer Noire. Pour les plus observateurs, un fin brouillard pourrait danser à sa surface, vers l'horizon, oblitérant les rayons du soleil. Ils n'entendraient que le silence qui faisait la renommée de la région. Pas un oiseau qui gazouillait. Pas de petits animaux s'aventurant sur les langues de sable pour se chauffer au soleil. Quelques touristes épars profitaient d'ailleurs des derniers rayons du soleil de l'été pour peaufiner leur bronzage avant la fin des vacances. Il ne serait pas dit qu'ils rentreraient de Bulgarie avec le même teint de peau maladif que les employés sous-payés qui avaient dû rester travailler. Avoir l'air d'être partis aux Caraïbes avec un budget dix fois plus petit, voilà tout ce à quoi ces vacanciers aspiraient.

Paraître. Ils ne savaient que faire semblant. Tromper, mentir, voler, saccager, brûler. Des sauvages.

Si ces Moldus avaient eu la chance d'être des sorciers, ils auraient vu s'élever une tour immense sur une petite île constituée de rochers noirs, affleurant à peine à la surface de l'eau. En s'approchant, un sorcier aurait pu noter l'inscription qui s'étalait en toutes lettres au-dessus de la grande porte ouvragée. _Pour le plus grand bien_. Mais avant de pouvoir lire cette devise, il aurait été averti de l'endroit où il se trouvait grâce aux cris qu'il aurait entendus. Le doux silence des Moldus n'existait pas. Seule la douleur, la peur et la mort avaient leurs entrées à Nurmengard. Et le sorcier qui venait d'atterrir sur la petite île les connaissait parfaitement pour les prodiguer autour de lui.

Des suppliques retentissaient à l'intérieur, les cris de douleurs mélangés aux larmes des prisonniers et les hurlements des torturés à qui on ne laissait aucun répit rebondissaient sur les pierres noires et lisses de l'édifice, pour terminer leur course en une douce musique à l'intention du nouvel arrivant. Un frisson le saisit. Il aimait ça. Cette odeur de terreur qui lui emplissait les narines.

D'un simple coup de baguette il sécha sa cape. L'air était encore plus humide qu'en Écosse. Il se retourna impatiemment vers la porte toujours fermée et siffla. Il n'aimait pas attendre.

Enfin la prison s'ouvrit sur un long corridor et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le crâne rasé et tatoué, l'accueillit.

\- J'ai failli attendre.

\- L'argent ? demanda le garde, faisant peu de cas de la remarque qui venait de lui être adressée.

Le sorcier serra sa baguette dans sa main avant de se détendre.

\- Je le donnerai à Dominik en personne. Lorsque j'aurai eu ce pour quoi je suis venu.

Le garde grogna une réponse avant de faire demi-tour. Le sorcier lui emboîta le pas. Le corridor, aussi noir que le mur extérieur, serpentait à l'intérieur de la prison. Le but affiché était évident : perdre quiconque essayant d'entrer – ou de s'enfuir – sans autorisation. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte identique à la multitude qu'ils venaient de passer et le garde frappa trois coups brefs avant de l'ouvrir. Le sorcier s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, détaillant son environnement. Le bureau avait été décoré avec goût, dans des tons plus clairs et colorés que le reste de la prison. Dominik Bruņinieks se leva de son fauteuil pour saluer l'arrivant.

\- Jedusor.

Les yeux rouges du sorcier se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne former qu'une fente et il siffla presque.

\- Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort.

\- Bien sûr…

Dominik n'avait cessé de sourire depuis l'entrée du plus redouté Mage Noir de son temps et ses yeux verts clairs pétillaient de malice. Il congédia le garde d'un signe de la main et referma la porte derrière lui d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Nul besoin d'un bout de bois pour pratiquer la magie, tel était son avis. Voldemort le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il savait reconnaître des bons sorciers lorsqu'il en voyait un et ce Dominik exsudait de magie. Après tout, n'avait-il pas battu l'ancien chef des Chevaliers de Nurmengard pour prendre sa place ?

Ces Chevaliers étaient les gardiens de la prison. Ils jouissaient d'un grand pouvoir en Bulgarie et d'une renommée plus grande encore. Un corps d'élite d'une certaine manière. Si habiles que leurs activités les plus lucratives passaient inaperçues aux yeux de leur gouvernement. Car si les Chevaliers de Nurmengard étaient des gardiens de prison, ils étaient surtout des mercenaires, des traîtres à leur pays. Prêts à vendre père et mère contre un bon prix. Accompagné d'une séance de torture si nécessaire.

Aussi, l'air débonnaire de Dominik Bruņinieks incitait à la prudence. Il ne pouvait se mettre les Chevaliers à dos. Car si l'un d'eux disparaissait, un autre prenait aussitôt sa place. Et la chasse au sorcier était un de leur sport favori. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la faiblesse ou les sentiments ici.

Voldemort choisit donc de sortir une grosse bourse de sa cape et la posa sur le bureau.

\- Votre paiement.

Dominik ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier la somme que venait de lui déposer le Mage Noir. Après tout, la confiance allait dans les deux sens. Et l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il valait mieux en rester aux politesses d'usage…

\- Suivez-moi et ne me perdez surtout pas. Nous n'avons pas le temps de rechercher les âmes égarées.

…Même si Dominik semblait assez enclin aux railleries. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard qui aurait glacé d'effroi n'importe lequel de ses Mangemorts avant de le suivre dans le dédale de la prison. Le Chevalier marchait d'un pas élastique et il aurait pu allègrement distancer son invité s'il l'avait souhaité. Mais ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de perdre une aussi bonne entrée d'argent.

Ils marchèrent ce qui aurait pu paraître des heures, tandis que Dominik lui expliquait que dans cette partie de la tour, le temps était comme distendu pour que les prisonniers aient l'impression que leur supplice ne finissait jamais. Les cris, à peine camouflés par les portes fermées, retentissaient d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, parfois accompagnés de rires qui appartenaient sans aucun doute aux tortionnaires. L'odeur rance de la sueur, mêlée aux effluves d'urine et de fèces flottait tout autour d'eux, les accompagnant dans l'ascension de la prison.

\- Désolé si l'odeur vous incommode, on essaye de leur apprendre à faire pipi au pot, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient encore du mal à appréhender le concept…

Le Mage Noir ne s'embarrassa pas à répondre. Tout juste se fendit-il d'un haussement d'épaule pour montrer le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait aux explications de son guide. Celui-ci ne parut pas s'en émouvoir et continua de discourir sur sa prison pour le reste du chemin.

Dominik s'arrêta enfin sur le dernier palier. Ils étaient arrivés devant la plus haute cellule de la tour de Nurmengard.

\- Il est derrière cette porte. Je vous attendrai ici. Vous avez 15 minutes. Passé ce délai, vous serez seul.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça et sourit brusquement. Il sentait que la fin de sa quête était proche… Grindelwald devait avoir la réponse qu'il recherchait à tout prix. Il disparut dans la petite cellule et Dominik referma la porte. Ce qui allait se passer ne le regardait pas.

Il redescendit donc d'un étage et croisa l'un de ses gardiens. Une des séances de torture venait de se terminer. Le pauvre sorcier qui venait de la subir était traîné par un deuxième gardien, incapable de se remettre sur ses jambes. Les yeux hagards, il murmurait une lente litanie qui sembla agacer celui qui le tirait. Le gardien balança son prisonnier contre l'un des murs du couloir pour le faire taire.

\- Doucement Alex ! S'il meurt il ne pourra plus souffrir. Et tu sais qu'on est payés pour ça…

\- Pardon chef, s'excusa le susnommé avant de pousser le corps inconscient dans la cellule face à lui.

\- J'ai 15 minutes de pause, vous voulez une cigarette ? leur proposa-t-il en tendant un paquet Moldu. Lui, la pureté du sang il s'en fichait pas mal. Sangs-Purs ou Nés-Moldus, face à l'emprisonnement et aux sévices qu'ils subissaient ici, rien ne les différenciait. Et s'il ne travaillait généralement que pour les Anciennes familles d'Europe, c'était parce qu'elles étaient les seules à pouvoir se payer le luxe d'employer les Chevaliers de Nurmengard. Leurs tarifs étaient exorbitants, mais c'était aussi l'assurance d'un travail parfaitement réalisé et d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Vous vouliez faire passer quelque chose d'un pays à un autre alors que c'était impossible ? Tuer votre paternel pour hériter plus rapidement ? Créer et séquestrer un cocatris pour d'obscures expérimentations ? Tout ceci sans que les autorités ou quiconque ne soient au courant ? Vous aviez vos hommes.

Alex refusa la cigarette proposée tandis que l'autre gardien l'acceptait. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des meurtrières dessinées dans le mur face à eux et se posèrent à même le sol.

\- Comment va votre fille Dom ? Ça va lui faire quoi ? Cinq ans ?

\- Six ans, Alex, six ans… Ça passe beaucoup trop vite, dit-il en secouant la tête. Elle pourra bientôt apprendre à se battre. Elle devra devenir meilleure que moi si elle veut survivre. En attendant, Slepkava est mon petit rayon de soleil...

Et il embrassa le collier en forme de demi-lune qu'il avait autour du cou.

Les deux gardiens frissonnèrent. Dominik Bruņinieks était à leur tête depuis deux ans déjà et pourtant, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Un instant sérieux comme la mort, prêt à vous découper la peau en de parfait petits carrés et l'instant d'après rieur et rêveur, à la limite de l'enfant turbulent. Dominik était bizarre et de ce sentiment était né la peur. Puis, bien après, il avait eu le respect de ses pairs. Parce qu'il était extrêmement talentueux. L'un des meilleurs chefs qu'ils aient eu. Et les contrats qu'ils obtenaient en étaient d'autant plus juteux.

Terminant sa cigarette en silence, il écrasa le mégot contre les pierres froides avant de le balancer par la meurtrière. Il admira sa chute parmi les vagues noires qui frappaient les rochers en contrebas quelques secondes puis se détourna. Il fallait récupérer le Mage Noir anglais.

A peine arrivait-il devant la porte de la cellule de Grindelwald que Voldemort en sortit. Les pupilles rouges sang et la respiration saccadée, le Lord était en colère.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à disposer du corps.

Dominik soupira. Ils n'étaient pas ses larbins… Il s'abstint toutefois de commentaire, voyant quelques volutes de fumée noire tourner autour des mains du sorcier.

\- Venez, je vous ramène à la sortie.

\- En fait, j'aurais un autre travail à vous confier… D'ici quelques mois je pense. J'ai préparé une avance si cela vous intéresse. 200 Gallions aujourd'hui, le décuple le jour-même.

Les yeux du Chevalier étincelèrent.

\- Quel travail ?

\- Aider un de mes serviteurs russe à faire passer de gros colis en Angleterre.

La mention d'un russe fit dresser l'oreille de Dominik. Travailler avec des sorciers d'Europe de l'Est était toujours plus intéressant qu'avec des Rosbifs. Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas.

\- Accordé.

La descente parut beaucoup plus rapide que l'ascension pour le Lord anglais et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le bureau du Chevalier. Une nouvelle bourse apparut et rejoignit sa sœur jumelle, dans l'un des tiroirs.

\- A bientôt Lord.

Le Mage Noir pinça les lèvres mais ne réagit pas. La marche jusqu'au bureau avait au moins eu le mérite de lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Il aurait tout le temps de passer ses nerfs sur l'un de ses prisonniers en rentrant ou sur l'un de ses Mangemorts qui ne l'aurait pas assez satisfait.

Oui. Cette idée lui plaisait bien. Il était temps qu'ils se rappellent qui il fallait craindre.

A peine était-il sorti de l'enceinte de la prison qu'il disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire.

\- Bon débarras, marmonna le gardien de l'entrée.

Dominik ne put que lui donner raison. Il n'aimait pas les anglais.

\- Va sortir le corps de Grindelwald. La Manticore a faim.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard..._

Dominik Bruņinieks. Un nom qui pouvait faire trembler le plus puissant des Chevaliers de Nurmengard. Un nom qui se chuchotait dans la haute société sorcière, au plus noir de la nuit. Un nom qui faisait frémir ses cibles avant que le coup fatal ne soit porté. Un nom que les tempêtes portaient avec passion au-delà des frontières.

C'était un nom qui faisait peur. Il avait été un homme important. Le plus grand Chevalier de sa génération. Le Capitaine.

Mais le passé était de mise depuis la veille. Il avait fait affaire avec un Lord anglais qui avait échoué, entraînant Dominik et les Chevaliers dans sa chute. Et les échecs n'étaient pas autorisés.

Leur couverture explosée, l'élite des combattants Bulgares allait devenir une bande de mercenaires activement recherchés.

Alors, en ce jours honni, Dominik Bruņinieks brûla tous les dossiers sensibles de Nurmengard pour protéger les siens, regardant les flammes danser d'un air songeur. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Pour le moment, il était encore leur Capitaine, mais combien de temps avant que les Chevaliers ne le considèrent comme inutile ? Avant qu'un des jeunes ne décide de prendre sa place ?

Il entendait les cris d'alerte malgré la porte fermée, les policiers Bulgares débarqueraient dans une quinzaine de minutes maximum, le temps qu'ils abaissent toutes les protections de la prison de Nurmengard.

Calmes malgré l'urgence de la situation, les Chevaliers restaient maîtres de leurs émotions, résultat d'un entraînement à la hauteur de leur réputation. Infernal. La découverte de leur duperie allait porter un coup très dur à la Bulgarie… Le pays venait de perdre ses meilleurs éléments.

Vérifiant d'un dernier coup d'œil que toutes traces de leurs actions avaient disparues, Dominik ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un simple geste du poignet et se joignit à ses hommes. Ils n'étaient que deux à connaître leur lieu de repli et c'était ce savoir qui le maintenait en vie pour le moment.

Un effleurement sur son épaule lui rappela que tous n'avaient pas perdu foi en lui.

Arrivés dans les sous-sols de Nurmengard, les Chevaliers s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule fermée par une rune futhark. Dominik s'avança et posa sa main au-dessus, attendant le déclic familier. Les Chevaliers entrèrent en file indienne derrière leur Capitaine et se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'imposant animal tapis dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Tout le monde est là ?

Silence.

\- Allons-y.

Dominik approcha sa main du collier qui retenait la bête prisonnière et, à peine effleuré, ils disparurent.

Lorsque la police Bulgare entra enfin dans Nurmengard, seul le silence effrayant et les rires déments des prisonniers leur parvinrent. Les Chevaliers étaient partis depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _Je tiens encore à remercier sincèrement Zeidra pour m'avoir permis de rejoindre le collectif d'auteur du Multivers, qui me conseille et corrige mes chapitres, les uns après les autres, sans jamais désespérer... Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, vous pouvez me croire !  
_

 _A bientôt pour la suite,_

 _Tiph'_


	2. Chapter 2 : Faucon et Purée

Salut à vous les Moustics !

Avant de commencer, je conseillerais à tous ceux qui ont lu le petit **teaser** de retourner lire le chapitre précédent, car celui-ci s'est transformé en un vrai **prologue** de plus de 2000 mots avec quelques petits **clins d'œil** que certains observateurs reconnaitront peut-être !

Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas publier la suite de sitôt (comment ça ça fait déjà presque un mois ?!), mais vous avez été nombreux à me laisser des reviews toute gentille alors voilà, petit cadeau rien que pour vous !

Passons maintenant aux RAR…

 _Hello_ _ **Zeidra**_ _! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tout tout, tmts ! :p_

 _Mouahaha_ _ **Allan**_ _, tu m'as fait légèrement mourir de rire avec ton histoire de dragons. Non, si tu veux un indice, les Chevaliers n'ont pas trois millions de créatures sanguinaires dans leur sous-sol, du coup l'animal est celui décrit dans le prologue… Et c'est bien le collier le portoloin, pas la créature ^^ Et oui, l'autre c** en Bulgarie en 1998… J'ai bien tout revérifié avec le Grand Manitou ! Quant au prénom Slepkava, tu es le seul à y avoir réagi et rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de te faire un gros câlin, chat-ninja ! Mais as-tu compris d'où vient ce joli prénom et ce qu'il signifie ? D'ailleurs, si tu veux t'amuser, son nom de famille signifie aussi quelque chose et en fait… Beaucoup des noms utilisés ont un lien avec le personnage :) Pourquoi les policiers Bulgares attaquent les Chevaliers ? Comment dire… Je crois que le gouvernement Bulgare n'a pas méga apprécié d'apprendre que l'élite de leur armée est en fait une simple bande de mercenaires qui les doublecross depuis des centaines d'années ! Comment ils s'en sont aperçus ? A cause du gros « paquet » que Dominik devait transporter à Voldy…_

 _Ouahou_ _ **StElia**_ _, tu m'as carrément fait rougir avec tous ces compliments, merci bicoup bicoup ! *blush* J'adore les gens barges alors bienvenue par ici ! Par contre je suis rassurée pour les morsures, je suis pas super fan des traces de dents sur ma peau… A part si c'est un vampire qui peut me donner la jeunesse éternelle (surtout s'il ressemble à un Salvatore aux yeux gris…). Brefouille, trève de (mauvaises) plaisanteries, place à l'histoire. Alors non pas d'école dans LFDN, tous mes personnages seront adultes, ce qui est aussi un changement pour moi ( même si entre temps j'ai écrit une fic à 4 mains sur un Cracmol adulte) et c'était un gros challenge que je suis heureuse d'avoir relevé ! J'adore Dominik, mais tu vas voir, mauvaise surprise, l'histoire principale se passe une vingtaine d'année après le prologue du coup… Bah il y aura eu quelques modifications (et pour les noms je te comprends tellement…) ! Domdom est un tout p'tit peu cinglé, mais niveau papa poule, il en a une conception un peu différente de la nôtre comme tu peux t'en douter… J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ! :)_

 _Je suis super contente que tu sois venue te perdre par ici_ _ **Kuro no Kage**_ _! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Et merci aux reviews sur le teaser auxquelles j'ai répondu directement, **HisalysRose** , **jessijed** , **Ardelone** et **Chocolate25**! **:D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Faucon et purée  
**

* * *

\- STOP !

Les quelques personnes encore présentes dans le dojo en cette fin d'après-midi jetèrent un coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Une jeune femme, d'une blondeur presque cendrée aux yeux d'un vert glacial, était étendue sur le sol, grimaçante de douleur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ? postillonna l'entraîneur, visiblement énervé.

\- Désolé Branko… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

\- La ferme Lihunik ! s'exclama-t-il à l'encontre de l'homme qui venait de parler. Son regard se dirigea vers la jeune fille au sol.

\- Saüser !

Les yeux emplis de rage de la jeune femme se vrillèrent dans les siens. Vert contre noir. La bataille était perdue d'avance.

\- Ce n'était pas un combat ! C'était une simple boucherie ! Et tu dis que tu sais te battre ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine inconstante ! s'exclama Branko avant de la regarder, surpris. Tu… Je… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme répondant au nom de Saüser se relevait, retenant la bordée de jurons qu'elle mourait d'envie de déverser. Elle aurait aimé le traiter de sale macho. Croire qu'il ne l'engueulait que parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être douée. Malheureusement il n'en était pas un. Il n'était pas en colère parce qu'elle était une fille et que les filles ne savaient pas se battre. Non. La preuve en était de Cïna, la jeune Chevalier, qui se battait de l'autre côté du dojo et qui recevait ses éloges à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui elle n'était juste pas capable de se battre. Et Branko n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse échouer.

\- Je me barre.

\- Tu te… Hein ? Reste ici, tu m'entends ?

Puis, voyant qu'elle s'éloignait sans l'écouter, il cria.

\- Si tu sors de ce dojo Saüser, je te jure sur la mémoire de ton père que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Cette fois la jeune femme rougit de fureur. Faisant demi-tour, elle s'approcha à grand pas de l'entraîneur et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Comment oses-tu parler de lui ? cracha-t-elle. Il…

A peine avait-elle commencé à crier que Branko s'était légèrement baissé. Elle ne vit rien venir. Et, d'une simple torsion du poignet, il la projeta de nouveau par terre. Il la maintint d'une clé de bras parfaite tandis que la jeune femme grognait de douleur.

\- Je parle de lui parce que je le mérite sans doute plus que toi, répondit-il d'une voix égale. Crois-tu qu'il aurait apprécié de voir sa fille ridiculisée par un simple Ecuyer ?

\- Merci pour moi, marmonna l'intéressé.

Les deux autres ne prêtèrent aucune attention à l'interruption et continuèrent leur duel de regard. Comme un peu plus tôt, la jeune femme fut la première à détourner les yeux.

\- Ton père voulait que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres et c'est pour cela que tu es là, ne l'oublie pas. Fais tes preuves, comme les autres. Maintenant relève-toi et recommence.

La jeune femme prit appui sur son genou et se leva. Elle avait rarement été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Ça va Sly ?

\- Toi la ferme.

Lihunik haussa les épaules, se demandant pourquoi il se faisait rembarrer dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il se remit en garde, prêt à la mettre au tapis dès le signal du début de combat. Il l'avait déjà fait une vingtaine de fois depuis le début de l'après-midi et ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait changer cette fois-ci. Persuadé de sa victoire, Lihunik ne prit pas le temps d'analyser le comportement de la jeune femme comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il ne nota donc pas la garde un peu plus relevée de Sly. Ni son regard chargé de colère et de vengeance.

Branko baissa la main.

Lihunik se projeta en avant, prêt à frapper aux côtes. Il se savait rapide. Assez pour être à chaque fois passé sous ses poings sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Aussi ne comprit-il pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand sa main ne trancha que le vide. Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatale. Un puissant coup de pied dans le dos le projeta au tapis.

\- Faudra-t-il que je mentionne ton père à chaque fois pour que tu finisses enfin par te battre correctement ? demanda Branko d'un ton cynique.

Sly lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du dojo sans un mot. Elle attira sa baguette à elle d'une main et une serviette sèche de l'autre. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à gérer ses sautes d'humeur. Travailler son Occlumancie. Elle n'avait que trop tardé à approfondir son apprentissage dans ce domaine et il était temps pour elle de se rattraper.

Resté dans le dojo, Branko sourit au départ furieux de la jeune femme. Oui. Elle finirait par devenir un bon élément.

Après avoir hésité entre rentrer prendre une douche chaude ou aller grignoter, Sly opta finalement pour le sauna. Elle profita des vestiaires pour se déshabiller entièrement et revêtir un peignoir. La nudité lui importait peu mais elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les hommes qui constituaient la guilde des Chevaliers. Arrivée devant le sauna elle vit qu'elle était seule et décida d'ôter le peignoir et de garder sa serviette avec elle.

Installée, Sly posa sa tête contre le haut du banc en bois. La serviette étendue sur le siège pour ne pas se brûler, elle se relaxa et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Pourquoi s'énervait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de son père ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait entourée d'amour et qu'elle voulait protéger son souvenir. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs quasiment aucun de lui. Elle était toujours passée loin derrière son travail. Quand les Chevaliers de Nurmengard étaient encore des gardiens de prison respectés par toute la population. Aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus qu'une rumeur qui courait encore dans les beaux quartiers des villes sorcières. Une information que les parents transmettaient aux héritiers. Si un jour vous vous retrouvez devant quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser, trouvez les Chevaliers. C'était fou comme en vingt ans les choses pouvaient changer. Comme une mauvaise décision pouvait tout faire basculer. Et son père en avait payé le prix. Les Chevaliers avaient été obligés de se cacher un moment, avant de trouver un endroit reculé en Bulgarie. Après tout, quoi de mieux que se cacher à l'endroit même où ils étaient le plus recherchés ? Le canyon de Melnik. La partie la plus reculée du pays. Aucun individu sain d'esprit n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde que quelqu'un puisse venir s'y installer. Le lieu était bardé de sorts de Repousse-Moldu et d'anti-intrusion en tout genre. Seuls les animaux pouvaient les franchir, histoire de recevoir les propositions d'embauche. Mercenaire à plein temps avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

La hiérarchie chez les Chevaliers était très importante. Seuls l'âge et l'expérience permettaient de gravir les échelons, c'est-à-dire qu'un mercenaire qui avait fait de nombreuses missions et s'en était sorti vivant (blessé ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il n'était pas diminué physiquement sur le long terme), méritait de passer à l'échelon suivant. Sly et les trois autres nouveaux, Lihunik, Tarik et Féhim, étaient donc tout en bas de la hiérarchie sous le nom d'"Ecuyers". Une réussite à leur première mission et la validation du Chevalier sous la protection duquel ils étaient soumis pour ce laps de temps était nécessaire pour obtenir la promotion suivante. Le premier grade, celui que tous les mercenaires possédaient, était connu sous le terme "Chevalier". Le second grade, les "Paladins", distinguait les meilleurs Chevaliers, l'élite des Mercenaires. Leur chef était appelé le "Capitaine" et Sly n'avait aucune idée de son nom réel. Il n'apparaissait que rarement à la vue de tous, trop occupé à gérer un nombre incalculable de choses depuis son bureau. Les "Eons" désignaient les agents sous couverture, ceux qui permettaient à la guilde d'avoir des yeux dans toutes les grandes institutions, qu'elles soient politiques, magiques ou éducationnelles. Il existait enfin un dernier titre, caractérisant des anciens Paladins : les "Parangons". Ceux-ci étaient très peu nombreux, une dizaine tout au plus, et, même s'ils acceptaient parfois de retravailler pour la guilde si la mission leur paraissait digne d'eux, ils ne reconnaissaient plus l'autorité du Capitaine. C'était cette hiérarchie qui les différenciait d'autres groupes de mercenaires. Ça et le fait qu'ils ne tuaient quasiment jamais leur cible. Bien souvent, une simple intimidation était suffisante. C'était cette même hierarchie qui leur permettait de mépriser l'Agence, une bande d'assassin qui leur était opposée en tout point. Travaillant dans l'underground, ils n'avaient aucun honneur et, pour les intégrer, il fallait que la recrue commette un meurtre suffisamment grave pour lui valoir la peine de mort. Aucune classe, aucune réflexion, aucun plan.

Sly faisait partie des dernières recrues avec Lihunik et avait été intégrée quelques mois auparavant. Les Chevaliers de Nurmengard avaient ratissé large, dans toute l'Europe de l'Est, pour trouver leurs Ecuyers. Cette année, ils n'avaient été que quatre à réussir les premiers tests. Sly Saüser avait été récupérée en Lettonie et Lihunik en Pologne. Les deux autres Ecuyers venaient de Turquie. Tous avaient déjà tué avant de croiser la route des Chevaliers et étaient prêts à recommencer s'il le fallait. La guilde leur avait offert un toit où dormir et un avenir. Sly avait eu de la chance. Elle n'avait vécu que quelques semaines dans la rue avant qu'ils ne la trouvent lors d'un combat avec un clodo Moldu. C'était ce qui leur avait plu, qu'une sorcière sache se servir de ses poings. Mais elle n'en tirait aucune gloire.

C'était uniquement grâce à ce père si peu présent qu'elle savait se battre. Et qu'elle savait prendre les coups. Il l'avait entraînée depuis son enfance. Ses premiers souvenirs avec lui étaient ses entraînements à l'aube. Course, combat, duel de magie, musculation, gymnastique. Son petit corps d'enfant de cinq ans avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme les premiers temps. Puis il s'était habitué. En avait redemandé. Parfois elle rentrait dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère avec un œil au beurre noir, la mâchoire violacée et en boitant. Les séances de combat ressemblaient plus à un règlement de compte de la part de son père. Il était froid et sec. Mais parfois elle entrevoyait dans ses yeux de la même teinte que les siens une lueur de fierté. Alors elle s'accrochait et continuait à encaisser dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle serait capable de lui rendre coup pour coup. Elle avait pris goût à tout ça. Et même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle continuait à s'entraîner. Seule. Elle ne voulait surtout pas finir comme sa mère. Femme au foyer à s'occuper d'une gamine. Elle, elle voulait la gloire et la célébrité, sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Elle voulait vivre le danger et plonger dedans. Elle rêvait à travers ce que son père lui racontait. Les exploits qu'il traversait.

A son entrée chez les Chevaliers, elle avait fait une croix sur ses rêves de gloire, mais elle avait embrassé sa liberté. Abandonnant sans regret un foyer déserté, partie avec un baluchon sur l'épaule, Sly ne s'était jamais inquiétée de son futur. Son père lui avait dit un jour que les Chevaliers la trouveraient. Alors elle les avait attendus. Gagnant de l'argent dans des combats du côté Moldu comme du côté sorcier. Elle n'en avait pas perdu un seul. Et, lorsqu'elle avait grossi les rangs de la guilde, elle n'avait eu aucun doute sur ses capacités. Après tout, elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie pour ça.

La chute avait été dure. L'humiliation de se faire battre par les autres recrues.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sly faillit ne pas entendre la porte du sauna s'ouvrir. Surprise, elle se releva à demi, hésitant à s'enrouler dans sa serviette.

\- C'est moi. J'ai vu tes affaires au vestiaire.

Lihunik. Celui qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière aujourd'hui. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait énormément progressé depuis quelques mois alors qu'elle s'était contentée de se laisser porter par le talent qu'elle possédait. C'était à elle de rectifier le tir.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

La voix sèche, dure. Sly se demanda un instant quand elle avait souri pour la dernière fois avant de chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Quelle importance ?

Lihunik s'installa à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux collés par la sueur. Il n'était pas juste son adversaire. C'était aussi son amant. Pas dans le sens biblique du terme du moins. Disons qu'ils avaient tous deux des besoins et qu'ils les assouvissaient ensemble. Ce n'était rien de plus. Et Branko avait été limpide. Il se fichait pas mal de qui pouvait coucher avec qui. Mais la guilde passait avant tout.

Et Sly, qui avait tant pleuré et haï les Chevaliers quand elle était petite pour lui avoir volé son papa, ne vivait à présent que pour eux.

Lihunik se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser et la jeune femme se laissa faire.

Attablée au réfectoire en face de Branko et aux côtés de Lihunik et des deux Turcs, Sly sonda la pièce du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Une table vide avait attiré son regard.

\- Ils sont où Pietr et Rosalind ?

\- Une petite mission en Autriche. Ils devraient rentrer demain ou après-demain si tout se passe bien.

\- Une mission ? Pourquoi personne ne nous en a parlé ?

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'une Ecuyère Saüser. Tu iras lorsqu'un Chevalier décidera de s'embarrasser d'un poids mort comme toi.

\- C'est pas juste ! J'en ai assez d'être coincée ici !

Sly repoussa son assiette à moitié pleine et soupira. Quand allait-on la considérer comme un vrai Chevalier ?

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis ses défaites répétées contre Lihunik et elle s'était reprise en main. Avait intensifié ses entraînements, se levant parfois avant l'aube et se couchant bien après le soleil. Avait travaillé son Occlumancie, diminuant par là-même ses colères. Même si son tempérament restait de feu.

Branko avait visé juste. Sly Saüser était en passe de devenir une des meilleures recrues depuis longtemps. Mais il ne lui aurait fait ce compliment pour rien au monde. Tout juste avait-il salué d'un hochement de tête appréciateur son combat contre Tarik, un des Ecuyers turc. Un fugace sourire étira ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Il aimait la mettre en colère. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se réveillait entièrement, devenant la combattante qu'il devinait en elle. Il savait qu'elle avait appris l'Occlumancie parce qu'elle pensait que cela l'aidait à gérer ses sautes d'humeur. En réalité cela lui permettait seulement de canaliser toute l'énergie qui la traversait dans un seul but. Réduire son ennemi en charpie. Il lui manquait un peu de rigueur et de discipline mais Branko ne s'en faisait pas. Elle avait encore le temps d'apprendre.

Lihunik et un des deux turcs (Sly n'arrivait jamais à savoir lequel était Tarik et lequel était Féhim) hochèrent gravement la tête. Eux aussi voulaient sortir. Ils avaient vécu une bonne partie de leur vie dans les rues des différentes villes qu'ils avaient traversées et n'étaient jamais restés en place aussi longtemps. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Et pour une guilde soit disant inexistante, les Chevaliers avaient beaucoup de missions.

Branko allait se lever de table après avoir envoyé son plateau se poser magiquement sur la pile sale lorsqu'un oiseau fit une entrée tonitruante dans le réfectoire. Il passa la porte au moment où l'un des Chevaliers allait sortir et fonça droit sur une table pleine de plateaux avant de s'écraser lamentablement dans la purée de citrouille qui était servie ce jour-là. Comme tous les autres jours de la semaine.

Lorsqu'un des Chevaliers tenta de le soulever, l'oiseau l'attaqua.

\- Mais t'es malade ? J'essayais juste de t'aider moi hein ! grogna Kowalczyk en suçant son index d'où perlait une goutte de sang. L'oiseau avait été rapide pour le toucher.

\- Pas sûre que lui parler résoudra le problème, se moqua Cïna, une des meilleures Chevaliers de la guilde.

Brune, les cheveux arrivant à hauteur des épaules et attachés en arrière par de fines tresses pour ne pas la gêner, la jeune femme avait un visage volontaire marqué d'une grande cicatrice sur chaque joue. Un cadeau laissé par des poignards jumeaux lors d'une de ses premières missions.

\- Ah oui ? Et si t'es si maline, tu ferais comment hein ?

Cïna désigna la patte de l'animal d'un geste du menton.

\- Vu que cet « oiseau » est un faucon gerfaut, je parierais qu'il transporte un message provenant d'Allemagne.

\- Et ?

Kowalczyk ne voyait absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et, grand nigaud, il ne doit vouloir livrer son message qu'à la personne à laquelle il est destiné.

Le Chevalier accepta l'insulte sans broncher, ne voulant pas se faire humilier un peu plus dans un combat qu'il était sûr de perdre.

\- Alors quoi ? On le laisse nous bouffer un doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une personne qui lui plaise pour vérifier à qui il est adressé ? demanda un autre Chevalier répondant au nom de Dany.

Cïna soupira. Heureusement qu'ils étaient censés représenter la fine fleur des mercenaires… Certains Chevaliers étaient d'excellents combattants mais avaient le cerveau du niveau d'un poulpe apathique. Elle allait parler à nouveau quand une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Ça doit être pour moi.

Cïna fronça les sourcils en se retournant, faisant face à Sly Saüser. Elle n'aimait pas cette gamine. Trop froide et impérieuse. Impétueuse et imprévisible. Cela ne faisait jamais bon ménage. Cependant elle acquiesça à la phrase prononcée, étant elle-même arrivée à cette conclusion. Tout en étant bien en peine de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un décidait d'écrire à Sly justement ce jour-là.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle en lui laissant la place qu'elle occupait devant la table.

Sly tendit les mains vers le faucon qui se releva difficilement pour s'y nicher, faisant peu de cas de la purée qu'il étala sur le débardeur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit la grimace mais ne dit rien, remarquant tous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle.

\- Viens avec moi.

Branko venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés et l'entrainait déjà vers la sortie, empêchant les autres Chevaliers de se montrer trop curieux. Ils traversèrent rapidement l'esplanade déserte du centre de leur base d'opération et entrèrent dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais un peu d'intimité pour lire cette lettre et pas rester parmi tous ces curieux, indiqua-t-il en s'asseyant confortablement dans son siège.

Apparemment il ne se comptait pas comme un « curieux », songea Sly en hésitant à sortir du bureau. Elle laissa finalement le faucon se poser sur la table et détacha la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte.

Retournant l'enveloppe pour la décacheter, elle avisa le cachet de cire qui la fermait. Représentant un joueur de flûte, Sly identifia rapidement de qui elle provenait. La famille Saüser.

\- Que peut-elle me vouloir ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Branko, toujours installé dans son fauteuil, les coudes reposant sur la table et les mains sous le menton.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de lire à travers une enveloppe. Ouvre-la donc.

Obéissant pour une fois sans opposer de résistance, Sly décacheta le document et en sortit une lettre parfaitement calligraphiée. Une petite ficelle rouge glissa du papier plié et la jeune recrue se baissa pour la rattraper.

 _A l'intention de Slepkava Bruņinieks, dite Sly Saüser,_

 _Des rumeurs sont arrivées jusqu'à nous. Nous savions que ton père était un des Chevaliers de Nurmengard. Il semblerait que tu aies toi aussi choisi cette voie._

 _Cette missive ne peut tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Détruis-là quand tu l'auras lue. La Maison Niafasen recherche des mercenaires pour un travail que nous dirons particulier. Nous avons été chargés de trouver les meilleurs._

 _Le prix est de 10 000 Gallions._

 _Présente cette offre à qui de droit._

 _Si la réponse est positive, renvoyez-nous le faucon avec la ficelle rouge ci-jointe et nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous pour définir les modalités de ce travail._

 _M. Saüser_

\- Et c'est tout ? Même pas un, « on est contents que tu sois vivante » ? Quelle bande de radins ! râla Sly à la fin de sa lecture.

Branko soupira. La jeune fille avait lu la missive à haute voix et l'entraîneur réfléchissait déjà à tous les impacts que pourrait avoir ce travail sur les Chevaliers.

De toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils porteraient l'offre au Capitaine et Branko aurait pu parier sa main droite qu'il allait accepter l'argent. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser passer 10 000 Gallions.

\- Pourquoi m'adresser la lettre personnellement, plutôt qu'aux Chevaliers de Nurmengard comme habituellement ?

\- Je suppose que cela doit avoir un lien avec ce travail. Une affaire personnelle.

\- Et pourquoi utiliser le nom de mon père pour me saluer alors ? On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi mais qu'ils se forcent à avoir l'air polis…

\- Je ne sais pas Saüser. Mais je te promets que si tu continues à m'abreuver de questions je te fous dehors par la peau du cul.

Sly n'eut même pas la décence de paraître inquiète, trop habituée aux menaces et promesses de l'entraîneur.

\- Allez viens. On va voir le grand chef, soupira Branko.

\- Alors ? Alors ?

Sly venait quasiment de se jeter sur Branko à peine celui-ci sorti du bureau du Capitaine. Le visage dur, Branko était à nouveau entré dans la peau du mercenaire impitoyable.

\- Alors tu viens avec moi Saüser.

* * *

Et voilàààààà !

Alors, alors ? ça vous donne envie de continuer l'aventure avec moi ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Berlin et le Croissant

Bijour bijour les p'tits loups,

Me voilà avec la suite de l'histoire, avec ce chapitre on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet :)

Avant toute chose, voici les RAR :

Salut **Ardelone** ! Aha, moi j'ai commencé par les fics d'Ywëna et ensuite je suis passée à ELM et MDS… Et leur univers m'a énormément plu ! On découvre pleins de nouveaux aspects de la magie et des sorciers, en fonction des pays et des écoles… Je crois que ça se voit que je les aime ? XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review/PM, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-là sera aussi à la hauteur ! Je t'avoue que c'est Zeidra qui m'a permis d'écrire sur cette guilde, du coup c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'elle en est là où elle en est :) (c'est un excellent bêtateur)

Comme tu as dû le voir au premier chapitre **IceQueen38** , Grindy est considéré comme mort après le passage de Voldy donc cette fic ne tournera pas autour de lui mais bien des Chevaliers de Nurmengard et principalement de Sly… J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. C'est Zeidra qui m'a offert plusieurs possibilités pour rejoindre le Multivers Parfum-Potter et les Chevaliers de Nurmengard me plaisaient particulièrement alors je me suis lancée, voilà pour mes débuts ^^

Merci pour ta review **Kuro no Kage**! :D Je suis ravie que Sly te plaise pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle va continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ! Sache que la moitié des choses qu'elle fait dans cette fic n'était pas prévu à la base XD

Coucou ma petite **HisalysRose** ! Merci :D Moi aussi j'adore Sly, même si elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Tu es la première à bien aimer Branko et tu m'en vois ravie ! Par contre le pauvre Lihunik n'a pas l'air de trouver preneur XD

Hello m'sieur Ninchat **Allan Eddem** ! On a plus qu'une description de la bête dans le prologue, on a même son nom ^^ Pour Slepkava, une partie de la signification de son nom vient de ce que voulait en faire son père (qui a disparu avant d'avoir terminé son entraînement, le pauvre il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir dans le futur). L'autre partie, c'est que c'est une tueuse, mais pas obligatoire qu'au sens littéral du terme :). Et oui… Son nom de famille c'est Chevalier ! Disons que c'est un métier de famille, même si je ne pense pas que cela sera abordé dans cette fic (voire même si ce sera abordé un jour). Mais sache qu'elle vient d'une famille pas tout à fait normale du côté de Dominic… Pour Branko c'est tout à fait ça. Je pense que tu as dû le voir, mais il aime beaucoup ses pupilles et il est prêt à tout pour les protéger, eux ainsi que la guilde. Quand à Lihunik, je t'avoue que je ne me souviens plus pourquoi j'avais choisi ça… Ce n'est sans doute plus trop d'actualité avec toutes les évolutions qu'il a subies. Pourquoi Sly est liée aux Niafasen et aux Castle ? Parce que sa mère était une Saüser et que le père de sa mère est le frère de la femme d'Ernst Niafasen… (tu as bien suivi ?). En fait c'est dit quelques chapitres plus loin mais les Ecuyers (comme Sly) sont sortis de Durmstrang, ils ont tous dans la vingtaine à ce moment de l'histoire :) Mais les Chevaliers ne recrutent pas que là-bas, et leur système est assez simple, ils ont des espions un peu partout et certains surveillent les bas-fonds moldus et sorciers pour repérer des jeunes qui pourraient être intéressants.

Voilà pour les RAR :)

Vous étiez un peu moins nombreux que pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que je n'en ai pas déjà perdus en cours de route ^^

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de la suite de l'histoire...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Berlin, l'Ancienne et le Croissant de lune**

* * *

Installée dans un petit café rue Oderberger Straße dans le quartier des artistes berlinois, Sly sirotait un jus d'orange glacé sous la chaleur estivale. Seul un mouvement rapide et répétitif de sa jambe gauche pouvait trahir une certaine hâte, tandis qu'elle promenait un regard faussement intéressé autour d'elle. Heureusement qu'ici les gens s'habillaient n'importe comment. Leurs affaires plus ou moins sorcières passaient quasiment inaperçues. Et personne n'aurait pu imaginer un membre de la famille Saüser convenir d'un rendez-vous dans le Berlin Moldu.

La rencontre entre le chef de la famille Saüser et les Chevaliers de Nurmengard avait été organisée en dehors du monde sorcier, pour ne pas attirer une attention indésirable. Il avait donc été décidé qu'ils profiteraient d'un voyage d'affaire du commanditaire pour le retrouver et discuter des détails du job.

Sly n'avait bien entendu pas été invitée à la réunion secrète. Quel était l'intérêt de l'avoir emmenée jusqu'ici si c'était pour la planter dans un coin de la capitale Moldue en attendant que les Chevaliers fassent tout le boulot ? Sérieusement… Elle avait beau n'être qu'un Écuyer, elle ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves...

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en Allemagne, Sly avait été déçue. Il pleuvait. Tout était gris, morne et triste. Ils avaient dormi dans un petit hôtel et s'étaient dirigés le lendemain matin vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Sly avait alors découvert le quartier des artistes de Berlin et révisé son jugement. La capitale allemande était incroyable.

Quel n'avait pas été son désespoir quand elle apprit qu'elle allait devoir rester assise toute la matinée dans ce petit café au lieu de visiter le quartier ou d'accompagner Branko au rendez-vous qui se déroulait dans le bâtiment en face du sien.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du restaurant, Sly bondit de sa chaise et s'échappa du café, sans oublier de laisser un pourboire à la serveuse. Qui était sacrément mignonne quand même. La jeune allemande lui avait fait de l'oeil depuis qu'elle s'était installée et elle n'aurait pas été contre lui laisser l'adresse de l'hôtel où elle séjournait si seulement elle savait où il se situait.

Rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'un petit mouvement de tête, Sly rejoignit Branko qui l'attendait sur le trottoir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un long imperméable marron. Branko était un Paladin qui avait été désigné pour entraîner les Écuyers il y avait quelques années de cela. Pour certains c'était un vrai honneur de devenir l'entraîneur. Il fallait la confiance du Capitaine et un certain talent pour se faire obéir. Pour Branko, c'était presque une punition. Il le faisait car il savait qu'il était le mieux placé pour éduquer les futurs Chevaliers. Mais cela avait considérablement réduit les missions auxquelles il pouvait participer. Et cela lui manquait. Terriblement. Aussi, quand il avait appris qu'il avait l'opportunité de participer à celle commanditée par la famille Saüser, il n'y avait pas réfléchi deux fois. Même si cela signifiait devoir emmener un Écuyer avec lui. De toute façon, on ne discutait pas les ordres du Capitaine. S'il voulait que Sly l'accompagne, alors elle l'accompagnerait.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu observé ?

La question de Branko prit Sly au dépourvu.

\- … Hein ?

\- Tu as passé trois heures en face de nous, qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? répéta-t-elle stupidement, le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Certainement pas qu'elle avait observé le déhanché de la serveuse ou ses jolies petites fesses bien rondes… Si ?

Branko haussa un sourcil. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Euuuh… J'ai vu… Des gens ?

Le Paladin plissa les yeux. Oups. Mauvaise réponse.

\- Slepkava Saüser, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois putains d'heures ?

Branko avait utilisé son nom complet. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Si elle avait pu, Sly se serait transformée en souris. Malheureusement, l'option Animagus ne faisait pas encore partie de sa formation, c'était une des étapes qui lui restait à franchir si elle se décidait à faire de l'espionnage. Et d'après l'air dangereux de Branko, elle venait de rater une grosse opportunité pour accélérer la fin de sa formation… La jeune femme se sentit obligée de baisser les yeux et de rougir, ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Alors elle mit en oeuvre la seule technique qu'elle connaissait. Elle laissa la colère l'emporter.

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je sache que je devais observer quelque chose vu que tu ne m'as rien dit…, s'emporta-t-elle, mais... AÏEUH !

Branko venait de lui mettre une taloche. Sly se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec énergie tout en fusillant le Paladin du regard. Pourquoi tant de violence ?

\- Je t'ai fait voyager avec moi jusqu'en Allemagne. Tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était pour passer ton numéro à toutes les serveuses que tu croiserais ?

\- Que… ?

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais te dire ce que tu devais faire à chaque seconde de chaque minute ? Je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter ni ton père, Slepkava ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour aller chier ou copuler avec Lihunik non ? Alors arrête d'attendre un ordre ou une approbation quelconque venant de moi ou de n'importe quel Chevalier ! Tu dois faire tes preuves, Slepkava, je te l'ai déjà dit. Aujourd'hui tu avais une grosse opportunité et tu l'as ratée. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières ! Tu dois faire preuve d'initiative. Montrer que tu n'es pas seulement un bon mercenaire, mais que tu es un Chevalier ! Tant que tu ne te considéreras pas comme tel, comment veux-tu que les autres te regardent ?

Tout au long du discours de Branko, le visage de Sly s'était peu à peu vidé de son sang. Avait-elle à ce point merdé ? Jamais Branko n'avait parlé aussi longtemps. Surtout pour lui asséner autant de reproches. Il était clairement déçu.

\- Je te pensais meilleure que cela, Sly, conclut-il avant de se détourner.

La jeune femme resta un instant immobile sur le trottoir, incertaine de la marche à suivre. Devait-elle le laisser partir et le rejoindre à l'hôtel plus tard ? Ou s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle le suive comme un bon clébard ?

Haussant les épaules, Sly tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'elle devait faire ses propres choix ? Elle décida donc d'aller se calmer en flânant dans le Berlin Moldu pour admirer quelques tags sur les façades de vieux bâtiments.

Après deux heures de balade, fatiguée de devoir supporter la foule de touristes, Sly décida de s'asseoir sur un banc légèrement reculé d'un petit jardin botanique. Elle s'amusa pendant plusieurs secondes à essayer de shooter dans les pigeons qui tournaient autour d'elle dans l'espoir de recevoir quelques miettes de pain avant que le regard glacial d'une jeune femme rousse ne l'interrompt. Soupirant, Sly croisa les bras. Si on n'avait même plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant… Regardant les gens passer dans le jardin, la jeune recrue sortit de sous son T-shirt à l'effigie d'un quelconque groupe de rock qu'elle ne connaissait pas (franchement qui voudrait s'appeler _Guns N' Roses_ ?) un pendentif en forme de demi-lune. Elle l'observa d'un oeil distrait, habituée à sentir les petits détails du bijou sous ses doigts. D'une couleur bleutée, c'était le seul vestige qu'il lui restait de son père…

\- Vous êtes une ancienne élève de l'Institut de Salem ?

La mention de l'école sorcière américaine en plein Berlin moldu fit sursauter Sly qui tenta maladroitement de cacher son collier dans sa main.

\- … Hein ? De quoi ? Non, non…

Sly n'aimait pas être surprise. Elle qui avait pour objectif de devenir espionne, ça aurait été un comble ! Et pourtant elle venait de se faire avoir par… Une vieille dame. En découvrant la personne qui lui faisait face la jeune mercenaire faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Les cheveux parfaitement blancs, le visage si plissé qu'il en était indistinct, pas plus haute qu'un petit mètre vingt et parfaitement droite sur ses jambes, la vieillarde l'observait d'un regard cyan qui la transperça de part en part. Mais qui était cette bonne femme ? Lui souriant d'un air rassurant, elle s'installa à côté de Sly.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens aussi de là-bas, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, quelques postillons lui chatouillant la nuque au passage.

\- Je ne comprends pas Madame…

Ne semblant pas tenir compte de la remarque de Sly, la vieillarde continua.

\- Tu viens de quelle Division ? Moi j'étais chez les Kappa… Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser ! Surtout cette fois où on a inondé le dortoir Zeta… La tête qu'ils ont tirée quand ils se sont fait réveiller par des trombes d'eau ! J'ai même appartenu au Cercle Wiccan, lui murmura-t-elle comme si c'était un secret.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Madame, mais je vous assure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Sly était totalement perdue. Qui était cette sorcière qui venait lui parler d'une école de magie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ? Pourquoi était-elle persuadée qu'elle y était allée ? Et le Cercle Wiccan ? Sérieusement ?

Voyant l'air sceptique de Sly, la sorcière porta la main à son cou et sortit de sous sa robe une chaînette argentée. Le même médaillon en forme de croissant de lune se balançait au bout. Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez le même que moi ? Comment…?

Cette fois ce fut à la vieillarde d'être surprise.

\- Tu ne sais pas d'où provient ton collier ?

Sly secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Enfin si… Je sais que c'est mon père qui me l'a offert avant qu'il ne… Mais il ne peut plus vraiment répondre à mes questions maintenant, biaisa la mercenaire.

La sorcière hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Sais-tu si ton père a été à l'Institut dans sa jeunesse ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien ce pendentif là, dit-elle en désignant le croissant de lune, c'est l'insigne de Salem. Chaque élève ayant un jour étudié à l'Institut en possède un. C'est pour cela que je pensais que tu y étais allée aussi…

Sly détailla le médaillon bleuté d'un œil critique. Pourquoi son père le possédait-il ? De ce qu'elle en savait, il n'était jamais allé aux Etats-Unis. En même temps, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Dominik ne lui avait pas dit où il avait fait ses études. Sly se rappela avec un temps de retard qu'il n'utilisait quasiment jamais sa baguette pour faire de la magie. Ou avait-il appris ça ? Elle-même le faisait de temps en temps mais était bien moins douée que son père. La jeune femme avait toujours pensé que ce pendentif venait d'un ancêtre loup-garou, voire même que Dominik avait pu en être un, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Après tout, son père était un homme bien assez étrange pour être un gros chien baveux les soirs de pleine lune.

Se levant, la petite vieille épousseta sa robe et sourit à Sly. Son regard toujours bizarrement fixe et bleu fit frissonner la mercenaire. Quel étrange personnage...

\- Bien, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas prise pour une folle avec tout ça. En tout cas, cela m'a fait plaisir de te parler jeune fille. Le destin te remettra peut-être sur mon chemin, qui sait…

Sur ces mots, la sorcière se détourna.

\- Attendez ! Vous avez oublié votre mouchoir !

En effet, posé sur le banc aux côtés de Sly, un petit carré de soie verte était parfaitement plié. Elle l'attrapa rapidement pour l'agiter et releva les yeux. La vieille dame avait disparue.

\- … Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

* * *

Après son étrange rencontre avec la vieille sorcière, Sly l'avait cherchée autour du parc sans jamais la trouver. Soit elle était plus rapide que son âge avancé ne le laissait deviner, soit elle avait transplané. Sans bruit. Si Sly n'avait pas eu le mouchoir dans la main, elle aurait presque pu croire avoir rêvé cette rencontre.

Elle avait repris le chemin de son hôtel à la fin de l'après-midi, sans se presser, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à Branko. Parler ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Se mettre en colère, frapper quelqu'un, défendre une autre personne, ça oui. Elle avait été entraînée pour. Mais préparer un discours ? Surtout pour s'excuser ?

Elle en était encore à ruminer ses pensées lorsqu'elle avisa la silhouette habillée d'un long imperméable planté en bas de son hôtel. Branko l'attendait. Elle avait eu beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'un imper n'était pas des plus discrets, le Paladin n'en avait pas démordu. A Berlin le risque de pluie était trop grand. Et puis c'était le seul vêtement qui lui permettait de cacher les quelques armes moldues qu'il transportait.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Sly sut ce qu'elle devait dire. C'était inscrit dans les yeux du Chevalier.

\- J'aurais dû me mettre à la deuxième table du café, celle qui était à deux mètres de la baie vitrée mais pas trop proche de la porte pour ne pas faire suspect. J'aurais dû analyser chaque personne qui était rentrée dans ton restaurant pour être sûre qu'on n'avait pas été suivis ou que vous n'alliez pas vous faire espionner. J'aurais dû vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes dans mon café qui faisaient la même chose que moi. Je n'aurais pas dû _penser_ que tu m'avais fait venir ici juste pour m'emmerder.

Presque essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade, Sly risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction de Branko. Son visage indéchiffrable ne la rassura pas.

\- Le Portoloin nous attend. Allons-y. Et tu aurais du te mettre à la troisième table. La deuxième n'offrait pas assez de visibilité sur le comptoir.

Branko n'ajouta rien et Sly ne demanda pas comment il pouvait bien savoir cela alors qu'il n'était même pas rentré dans le café. Elle se contenta de le suivre.

* * *

Sly s'était retenue de vomir à l'arrivée du Portoloin avec grande difficulté et uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire plus remarquer. Sur le chemin séparant l'aire d'atterrissage et leur QG, ni Branko ni elle n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Branko par habitude et elle parce qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées (tout en essayant de ne pas régurgiter son déjeuner accessoirement).

Est-ce que les Chevaliers pouvaient renvoyer des Écuyers qui ne les satisfaisaient pas ? Un petit _Oubliettes_ et l'affaire pouvait être classée… Ou alors… Les faisaient-ils simplement disparaître ? Une mort rapide et efficace ? Le mythe d'une Manticore vivant dans les sous-sols de la base faisait frissonner les Écuyers le soir, surtout lorsqu'un coup de vent un peu plus violent que les autres résonnait étrangement entre les murs…

Allaient-ils l'obliger à vivre à nouveau dans la rue ?

Son diplôme en poche de Durmstrang ne lui permettrait pas de trouver un job correct, surtout après toutes ces années passées sans travailler.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas deviné ce que Branko attendait d'elle ? Avait-il raison ? Ne faisait-elle qu'attendre que les ordres tombent pour obéir ? N'était-elle plus capable de réfléchir par elle-même ? Son amour propre venait encore d'en prendre un sacré coup. Apprendrait-elle un jour l'humilité ?

Il lui restait encore un long chemin avant de devenir Chevalier à part entière. Enfin… Si on la laissait continuer sa formation bien sûr.

Ce fut sur cette conclusion qu'ils arrivèrent au fond du canyon, là où leur base était parfaitement dissimulée. Sly hésita sur la marche à suivre (aller dormir ou faire son rapport ?) mais Branko décida pour eux deux en lui faisant un signe avant de se diriger vers le bureau du Capitaine. Apparemment le compte rendu était plus important qu'une sieste réparatrice.

Le suivant, un pas derrière pour ne plus voir son visage fermé, Sly salua mécaniquement les quelques Chevaliers qu'ils croisèrent. Leur salut était à la fois simple et discret. Une manière de se reconnaître pour ne pas s'entretuer stupidement pendant une mission. L'index et le majeur relevés et les trois autres doigts pliés, le pouce contre l'annulaire et l'auriculaire. Au QG, la main était portée contre le coeur par respect, mais sur le terrain, seule la discrétion importait. La main restait donc le long du corps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Capitaine, Sly commença à s'asseoir sur le petit banc installé contre le mur du couloir pour attendre que Branko ait fini, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois. Mais le Paladin lui fit signe de la suivre au moment où il ouvrait la porte pour entrer.

Merde. ça puait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait juger son cas si vite. Les épaules légèrement crispées par la tension et la peur, Sly entra pour la première fois dans le bureau du Capitaine. Son salut fut raide et emprunté mais il ne la regarda même pas, trop occupé à signer quelques papiers.

Regardant les tas de feuilles qui trainaient sur le bureau, ainsi qu'un tableau dont le titre "URGENT" disparaissait presque sous les post-it qui y étaient collés, Sly frissonna. Elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde finir sa vie là-dedans. Quel était l'intérêt d'une organisation invisible si il y avait autant, si ce n'est plus, de paperasse à faire que dans une entreprise lambda ?

Debout derrière Branko qui attendait patiemment que son Capitaine lui accorde de l'attention, Sly observa la décoration intérieure. On ne pouvait pas faire plus sobre. Les murs étaient grisâtres (Sly n'aurait su dire si c'était la poussière ou la couleur originelle), le bureau blanc disparaissait sous les papiers, les parchemins et les classeurs éparpillés et pas une photo n'égayait l'endroit. Non, vraiment, non merci, songea Sly. Ce poste ne serait jamais fait pour elle. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Capitaine releva brusquement la tête et observa l'Écuyère. La jeune femme eut l'impression de se faire disséquer vivante. Ouahou. Ça c'était du regard intense. Sly en profita pour le détailler rapidement en retour. Des cheveux bruns, une barbe de quelques jours aux reflets roux, des yeux d'un bleu perçant, le nez droit et une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de la lèvre supérieure qui donnait l'impression que sa bouche s'étirait dans un semi-sourire légèrement décalé et effrayant. Plutôt grand et plein de muscles. Le Capitaine ressemblait fortement à quelqu'un dont on ne se moquait pas.

Puis, comme si le Capitaine avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se détourna vers Branko qu'il salua à la manière des Chevaliers.

Elle n'était qu'une Écuyère, se raisonna-t-elle, c'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas considérée. Et non parce qu'il était au courant pour l'Allemagne et qu'il avait déjà statué sur son sort.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Branko.

\- Couverture totale des frais de transport en plus du prix de départ, logement dans la résidence du client, protection 24h sur 24, niveau 4.

Sly fronça les sourcils, le cours où elle avait appris les différents codes des Chevaliers lui revenant difficilement en mémoire. Le niveau 4 était le plus élevé. Possible tentative d'assassinat. Le Capitaine hocha la tête.

\- Trois équipes en rotation complète ?

Branko hésita.

\- Un Écuyer devrait pouvoir être intégré aussi.

Le Capitaine étudia la question pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Proposition ?

\- Lihunik. Il a plusieurs fois démontré son talent et il est le plus méritant. Kowalczyk s'occupera de lui.

Sly sursauta légèrement. Ok, elle aurait dû s'y attendre après son fiasco. Mais quand même. Pendant un instant elle avait espéré qu'il dirait son nom. Maintenant il allait s'occuper de Lihunik et elle allait gentiment se faire remercier. Enfin aussi gentiment qu'un Chevalier puisse. Avec un bon coup de pied au cul.

Le Capitaine accepta cette nomination et inscrivit Lihunik sous la liste des noms qui s'étaient magiquement inscrits lorsqu'il avait tapoté le parchemin un peu plus tôt.

\- Très bien. Je ferais préparer les Portoloins pour la semaine prochaine, même jour, 7h00. Utilisez toutes nos ressources pour en apprendre plus sur la famille rivale durant ce laps de temps.

Branko s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en intimant du regard à Sly de faire de même.

L'Écuyère était perdue. Ne l'avait-il pas fait entrer dans le bureau pour la punir ? Elle le suivit pourtant sans rien dire, s'arrêtant seulement après être sortie du bâtiment.

\- Prépare ton sac ! lui lança Branko avant de s'éloigner en direction du dojo.

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Il allait simplement l'abandonner comme ça ? La colère enfla, familière.

\- Alors c'est tout ? cria-t-elle dans le dos de Branko.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

\- Et bien… Oui. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider à faire ton sac ?

\- Non en effet je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Mais je pensais que… Je ne sais pas en fait… Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, c'est tout.

Branko se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est une grosse mission, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

\- … Mission ?

L'esprit de Sly venait de bloquer. N'était-il pas en train de la virer ?

\- Oui mission, le regard de Branko se fit plus inquisiteur, pourquoi ? De quoi pensais-tu que je parlais ?

\- Non, non… Rien ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller préparer mon sac, dit-elle précipitamment, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Quelle idiote ! Non mais sérieux ! Un léger doute subsista.

\- Mais… Tu n'as parlé que d'un Écuyer pour poursuivre la mission.

\- Bien sûr que je n'ai parlé que de Lihunik. Toi tu en fais déjà partie.

Ce fut en disant ces mots que Branko comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu pensais te faire virer ?

La tête basse et les yeux fuyant de son Écuyère lui parurent une réponse suffisante. Une nouvelle taloche récompensa son manque de perspicacité.

\- Saüser, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est encore passé dans ton misérable cerveau de poulpe atrophié pour que tu penses qu'un Chevalier puisse abandonner un de ses frères ? Même si en l'occurrence tu n'es qu'une simple Écuyère ?

Outch. Ça faisait mal de savoir que l'on était considérée comme une _simple_ Écuyère. Mais le soulagement de se savoir toujours au sein des Chevaliers prit rapidement le dessus et la tension qui habitait ses épaules depuis son départ de l'Allemagne disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée.

Branko s'avança d'encore un pas.

\- Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire Saüser, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Tu as été admise comme Écuyère au sein des Chevaliers après une longue observation et quelques tests que tu as brillamment relevés. Les seuls choix qui s'offrent à toi maintenant, c'est réussir ta formation et devenir l'une d'entre nous à part entière ou mourir au cours d'une mission. Les Chevaliers ne tuent pas, ne torturent pas et abandonnent encore moins leur famille, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sly hocha la tête, raide.

\- De plus, continua Branko, oui tu as fait une erreur en Allemagne. Une grosse erreur. Mais tu es une Écuyère. Tu es ici pour apprendre. Et même si tu es une sacré tête brûlée avec quelques problèmes d'orgueil, tu apprends vite Saüser. Les Chevaliers ne te laisseront pas tomber. _Je_ ne t'abandonnerai pas, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, encore plus raide. Se serrer dans les bras de Branko pour pleurer son soulagement lui parut une bonne idée pendant environ une demi-seconde, avant de se rappeler où elle était. Comme si la discussion était close et qu'il ne venait pas de lui faire un compliment, le Paladin se détourna et reprit son chemin vers le dojo.

Sly se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir pour y déposer son sac et préparer ses affaires pour la longue mission qui l'attendait. Arrivée devant sa porte, Lihunik l'attendait. Toute la colère, la peur, la frustration et le soulagement avait laissé place à un tourbillon de sentiments dont elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire. Aussi lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle y répondit sauvagement sans se poser de question avant de se plaquer contre lui. Elle en avait besoin.

Il y avait quelque chose de discordant dans leur relation. Un truc qui sonnait faux. Mais Sly s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était maîtriser ses émotions.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Majordome en queue de pie

Hello tout le monde !

Je sais, je sais, vous ne vous attendiez plus du tout à une publication de ma part et pourtant... TADAM ;)

J'avoue que ne recevoir que 2 reviews m'a un peu refroidie dans mon enthousiasme. Si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part (tant que c'est constructif bien sûr) que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bref, passons aux RAR

Coucou **HisalysRose** , merci pour ton soutien de tous les instants ! Pour la vieille dame et Salem, il va te falloir bicoup bicoup patienter, toutes mes condoléances :p Peut-être que Li' a aussi moins de succès parce que je l'ai créé en sachant déjà que je l'aimerai pas ? Le pauvre, je ne montre de lui que les mauvais côtés ! Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu d'écrire quelque chose sur Branko, mais si tu as des idées, je te laisse faire avec plaisir ;) Aha, si je me mets aux arts martiaux, je crois qu'on me tuera dès la première séance XD Bon courage pour le boulot et à bientôt !

Salut **Kuro no Kage** , merci pour ta review ! :) J'ai bien conscience que l'action met un peu de temps à arriver, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les futurs chapitres en auront un peu plus. *Riiiiiien ne nous arrêteraaaa !*

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Majordome en queue de pie et baguette de saule**

* * *

\- Hey… Hého !

Les cils papillonnant de fatigue, Sly émergea difficilement d'un magnifique rêve où, devenue un chat, elle passait son temps à chasser toutes les souris du voisinage avec ardeur.

\- Mgnéicha ?

\- Putain Sly, tu pourrais pas être comme tout le monde pour une fois ? ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller ! Tu parles d'une mercenaire de choc… J'aurais pu te tuer 50 fois et imaginer 100 autres méthodes avant que tu daignes ouvrir un foutu œil !

Les reproches de son compagnon lui firent grincer des dents. Un peu de bonne humeur au réveil, c'était trop demandé ?

\- Ça doit être parce que tu ne représentes pas un danger pour moi, Lihunik. Je ne vais pas me réveiller à chaque fois qu'une souris aurait décidé d'élire domicile dans mon lit ! lança-t-elle, piquante.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur son accoudoir, songeur.

\- … Je crois que je devrais me sentir offusqué de cette comparaison non ?

Sly haussa les épaules, désabusée.

\- Tu te démerdes avec ton égo Li'. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?

\- Parce qu'on va atterrir espèce de troll mal léché ! Faudra qu'on m'explique comment un sorcier peut se sentir en sécurité dans ce tas de _racaille_ ambulant…

\- De ferraille Li', de ferraille… marmonna Sly en se frottant la nuque douloureusement.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait reprocher aux avions, c'était leur manque de confort. Et il était hors de question de faire usage de la magie à 5000 mètres de hauteur dans un appareil blindé de technologie moldue… A part si vous vouliez passer pour un pirate de l'air et tuer quelques centaines de passagers par la même occasion.

\- Et c'est quoi la différence ?

\- La diff… Laisse tomber d'accord ?

Sly se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant. Assise contre la carlingue de l'avion, elle releva le store pour observer à travers le hublot. Il faisait encore nuit en Allemagne et les lumières de Berlin se rapprochaient de plus en plus. D'en haut, la vue était magnifique.

Les trois équipes envoyées par les Chevaliers de Nurmengard avaient pris différents Portoloins depuis leur base cachée en Bulgarie. Atterrissant aux quatre coins de l'Europe, ils avaient 24 heures pour rejoindre l'Allemagne par leurs propres moyens. La discrétion était de mise. Seul Branko, le Paladin, était retourné directement dans la capitale allemande pour assurer une première surveillance.

Sly avait eu le malheur de devoir se coltiner Lihunik tout le long du voyage. Unique point positif, le Portoloin les avait déposés en Sicile.

L'attente à l'aéroport lui avait permis de réviser son dossier. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Apprendre la généalogie de la famille qu'elle allait protéger, leurs alliés, leurs ennemis, les accords de non combativité, leurs richesses connues (ou non), les différentes dépendances, l'agencement du manoir où ils allaient être reçus… Et leurs identités moldues bien sûr.

Sly Saüser. Qui, en croisant cette jeune femme blonde et souriante dans le hall de l'aéroport, aurait pu se douter qu'elle appartenait aux mythiques Chevaliers de Nurmengard ? Personne.

C'était ce qui les rendait si particulier.

Ils étaient parfaitement normaux.

Seuls le regard magnétique de Sly et la démarche féline de Lihunik auraient pu les démasquer. Mais pourquoi les gens se seraient-ils intéressés plus longtemps à ce jeune couple qui revenait sûrement de vacances ?

* * *

\- Par les baloches verulées d'un veracrasse ! Il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent là-dedans ? chuchota Lihunik à l'oreille de Sly alors qu'ils entraient dans un immense jardin, fleuri avec soin.

Le manoir qui leur faisait face était tout simplement immense.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'ils peuvent se permettre de nous payer ! continua le mercenaire un peu plus fort.

Trop fort. Le regard noir de Branko, son entraîneur, le calma derechef. Ils étaient les Chevaliers de Nurmengard, et non une quelconque bande de criminels ne sachant pas se tenir.

Se redressant au maximum, Sly tenta d'apercevoir l'intérieur du manoir à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Dire qu'elle aurait pu vivre dans une grande maison elle aussi, si seulement sa mère n'avait pas décidé de partir de l'autre côté de l'Europe pour suivre Dominik… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de grandir entourée, choyée, aimée et gâtée par ses parents ? Qui aurait-elle pu devenir ? Une grande dame ? Une jeune femme effrontée ? Timide ? Une de ces filles qui baissait le regard dès qu'un homme s'intéressait à elle d'un peu trop près ?

Sly étouffa un rire. Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir une de ces petites poupées que les grandes familles aimaient trimballer partout avec elles pour faire bonne impression… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bienvenus au manoir Niafasen, les salua un homme qui devait être le majordome de la famille.

Habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir parfaitement taillé, d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste en queue de pie et d'un nœud papillon noirs, rasé de près et plus raide qu'un balai de course, l'homme était un exemple parfait de tout ce à quoi Sly était heureuse d'avoir échappé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses propres affaires. Ils s'étaient changés en arrivant à l'aéroport et Lihunik et elle portaient maintenant un pantalon souple qui leur permettait d'amples mouvements et un débardeur gris passe-partout. Leurs affaires n'étaient pas de mauvaise qualité, mais face à tout ce luxe, Sly se sentit pouilleuse.

Si elle avait vécu avec les Saüser, aurait-elle pu porter des affaires plus luxueuses ? Des robes de soirées soyeuses ? Elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de sa famille. Etaient-ils riches ? Très ?

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la famille Saüser était liée à la famille Niafasen par le mariage de Magda Saüser avec Ernst Niafasen qui n'était rien de moins que le Ministre de la Magie allemand et leur contractant. La propre mère de Sly, Erna Saüser était la nièce de cette femme. En gros, le père de sa mère était le frère de Magda. Si elle avait correctement lu les arbres généalogiques déterrés par les Chevaliers.

Les Saüser ne devaient donc pas être si pauvres que cela. Lorsque sa mère avait abandonné ses parents pour partir avec Dominik, son père ne l'avait pas reniée, malgré l'insistance de sa sœur, Magda. Une telle frivolité de la part d'une jeune femme de bonne famille n'était pas acceptable.

Sly se souvint de la lettre que le faucon lui avait apportée une semaine auparavant. Elle avait été signée par un certain M. Saüser. Magda ? Ou, plus vraisemblablement Manfred, son grand-père ? Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais qu'elle avait appris à détester. Il faisait parti de ces gens qui ne voulaient pas la voir porter le nom des Saüser. Nom qu'elle arborait avec fierté dans l'unique but de faire réagir ces vieilles peaux. Et aussi pour que les autres Chevaliers ne fassent pas le lien entre elle et Dominik, l'ancien chef de la Guilde. Seuls Branko et le Capitaine étaient au courant et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas lui faire porter le nom des Bruninieks, trop sombrement connu.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un pincement désagréable au niveau de sa hanche et se retint difficilement de balancer son poing dans la face de son amant. Fusillant Lihunik du regard, elle s'engagea néanmoins derrière Branko et le majordome qui les introduisirent dans le manoir Niafasen.

Se remémorant les plans, Sly tenta de deviner où le majordome les conduisait. Il fut bientôt évident que le grand salon était leur destination finale. Le majordome s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière Branko. La réunion n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer.

Croisant par hasard le regard polaire de Cïna avant de s'asseoir, Sly ne put s'empêcher de se redresser en guise de défi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la Chevalière ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus. Elle aussi savait sortir les griffes. Ne remarquant pas l'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes, Branko s'installa au bout d'une immense table, dédaignant la chaise qu'un elfe de maison venait de lui faire apparaitre. A ses côtés, une femme austère, cintrée dans une robe sortie tout droit du Moyen-Age s'assit sur le siège qui venait de lui être avancé.

\- Bien. Nous sommes tous au complet. En guise de bienvenue, voici un rappel succinct des faits. La famille Niafasen a choisi de faire appel aux Chevaliers pour protéger Ernst Niafasen, Ministre de la Magie, suite à une tentative de meurtre avortée de justesse il y a une semaine. La famille qui est, semble-t-il, responsable de cet acte serait les Rosengart.

Sly se remémora rapidement l'histoire qui liait ces deux familles pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Les Niafasen était à l'origine une famille Sang-Pure bourgeoise, riche mais sans titres. Grâce à la fortune qu'elle possédait, elle avait permis à l'Allemagne de se redresser suite à la chute de Grindelwald, gagnant ainsi ses titres de noblesse. Mais tout l'argent que les Niafasen possédait, ils l'avaient acquis en ruinant d'autres familles nobles telles les Rosengart.

Et la boucle était bouclée. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'on essaie de vous assassiner si vous aviez été le premier à faire quelque chose de répréhensible ! En tout cas, c'était l'avis de Sly. Mais un contrat étant un contrat, elle allait devoir protéger le vieux Ernst. Son… Grand-oncle ? Yerk !

Sly posa les yeux sur la femme qui se tenait toujours assise aux côtés de Branko. La vieille serrait ses mains sur les accoudoirs, comme si elle avait voulu les arracher à la mention des Rosengart. Les yeux d'aigle de la sorcière vinrent se poser sur la jeune mercenaire qui se retint de frissonner. Cette femme lui foutait les jetons comme disaient les Moldus. Magda Saüser.

S'il y avait bien une personne que Sly exécrait plus que sa propre mère, c'était cette sorcière. Celle qui avait tenté de faire renier sa mère. Celle qui n'avait jamais voulu la considérer comme appartenant à sa famille. Peu importait que Dominik fut aussi un Sang-Pur, il n'était pas assez bien pour les Saüser et, pire encore, Sly était née hors mariage. Autant de raison qui lui valait de ne pas exister sur l'arbre généalogique de sa famille.

\- … Alpha commencera la garde rapprochée cette nuit. Bravo partira en ville se fondre parmi les habitants pour écouter les rumeurs. Charlie, allez dormir. Vous prendrez la relève d'Alpha dans 12 heures.

Zut. Voilà qu'elle allait devoir ressortir. Pour une fois qu'elle aurait bien voulu aller se coucher… Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, elle se rangea derrière Branko et deux autres mercenaires qui composaient le groupe Bravo. Elle vit Lihunik rejoindre Cïna pour leur premier tour de garde et les autres mercenaires partirent vers les chambres à coucher.

Le contrat venait de commencer.

* * *

La musique battait son plein dans le bar qu'avait choisi Sly pour la deuxième partie de sa nuit. Légèrement miteux d'apparence, il avait la réputation d'être l'endroit où il fallait aller si on cherchait quelque chose. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire.

Se fondre parmi les sorciers allemands pour écouter si un ivrogne n'aurait pas par hasard entendu une conversation mentionnant un autre groupe de mercenaire ou la famille Rosengart. Ou tout autre sujet en lien avec le contrat. Sly ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de tout ça. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance de tomber sur des informations juste comme ça, en étant au bon endroit au bon moment.

Faisant tourner son verre de Vodka du Dragon devant elle, la jeune mercenaire s'accouda au bar. Cette Vodka était décidément une excellente invention songea-t-elle. Elle se buvait glacée et la froideur de la boisson répandait un feu brûlant dans tout le corps du consommateur. Une vraie tuerie.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une boisson pour une demoiselle telle que vous…

La voix provenait de juste derrière son épaule. Elle prit son temps pour se retourner, un sourire suave sur les lèvres. Comme si elle ressentait déjà les effets de l'alcool d'un verre qu'elle avait à peine commencé.

\- Une demoiselle telle que moi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer. Et je suis qui d'après vous ?

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face devait avoir à peu près son âge, brun aux yeux d'un bleu délavé, légèrement injectés de sang. Alcool ou drogue ? Il avait l'air plutôt mignon dans la semi-pénombre du bar et Sly décida de lui laisser une chance. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait avoir des informations sur son contrat de toute façon.

\- Vous êtes une jeune rose innocente prête à éclore, une fleur qui ne demande qu'à être cueillie avec douceur pour qu'on s'en occupe avec soin et amour, déclama l'inconnu, la main sur le cœur et avec tout le sérieux dont il pouvait encore faire usage.

L'Écuyère, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de son verre, s'étouffa silencieusement avec, tentant de retenir le rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Mais quel poète vous faites ! dit-elle en papillonnant exagérément des yeux, le tête penchée sur le côté.

\- On me le dit souvent, acquiesça le jeune homme en s'installant sur le tabouret vide à côté du sien. D'un signe de la main il commanda une boisson qui lui fut servie immédiatement, suivi d'un sourire enjôleur de la serveuse. Un habitué ?

Ils sirotèrent leur verre silencieusement pendant quelques instants et Sly crut qu'il s'était déjà désintéressé d'elle pour lorgner sur le décolleté de la serveuse lorsqu'il lui sourit de nouveau. Créant une petite bulle de silence avec sa baguette pour n'entendre la musique qu'en fond, son inconnu lui adressa la parole.

\- Et que fait une jolie fleur un verre à la main ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle cherche son jardinier, ne put s'empêcher de renvoyer la mercenaire avant de se mordre la langue.

Oups. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa répartie la plus fine. Son compagnon de bar n'eut cependant pas l'air de s'en émouvoir, un fin sourire étirant même son visage.

\- Ewald Rosengart, se présenta-t-il spontanément en lui tendant la main.

\- Sly Saüser, répondit-elle en la serrant, rejetant ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule.

Oh putain de bouse de dragon !

Elle se demanda cinq secondes comment elle avait pu réussir à se présenter sans bafouiller alors que son cerveau venait de s'arrêter. Non mais… Rosengart ? Sérieusement ? Fallait-il qu'elle aille ériger un autel à sa bonne étoile ou botter le cul du destin ? Heureusement pour elle, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole le premier.

\- Saüser ? Le manoir de votre branche principale n'est pas loin de ma propre demeure, mais je ne me souviens pas vous y avoir vue… rebondit Ewald en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange si je ne suis pas une riche héritière ?

Instinctivement, Sly s'était rejetée vers l'arrière, s'éloignant du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Etait-il un de ces gosses de riche qui ne cherchait que la renommée et la gloire ?

Encore une fois, Ewald la prit par surprise en éclatant de rire. C'était un son carillonnant, agréable à écouter songea l'Ecuyère. Secouant sa tignasse brune, le jeune homme posa familièrement sa main sur le bras de Sly pour se pencher vers son oreille.

\- Je préfère les fleurs sauvages, murmura-t-il dans un souffle qui aurait pu faire frissonner la mercenaire.

Putain, il est doué songea-t-elle. Combien de personnes étaient-elles tombées sous le charme de ce garçon ? Beaucoup trop sans doute.

Avisant l'heure sur le miroir derrière le bar, Sly trouva son échappatoire.

\- J'aurais bien jardiné avec toi ce soir, mais je dois partir…

\- Déjà ?

\- Si tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi, il fallait me parler plus tôt, répondit Sly pince-sans-rire.

Ewald haussa les épaules, dépité.

\- On se reverra ?

L'Écuyère se leva de son tabouret et, dans un déhanché parfaitement maîtrisé, se pencha vers le jeune homme, déposant un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que lui qui pouvait s'amuser un peu.

\- Tu crois au destin ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait la limite de leur bulle de silence.

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse, mais sentit son regard planté dans le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la sortie.

Gagné, pensa-t-elle. C'était trop facile de captiver un homme.

S'il n'avait pas été un Rosengart, elle aurait bien couché avec lui cette nuit… Mais le fait qu'il appartienne à la famille qu'ils ciblaient avait fait changer la donne. Elle devait l'attirer dans ses filets. Il fallait qu'elle gagne sa confiance pour s'infiltrer chez eux.

Enfin, il fallait surtout qu'elle en parle à Branko pour avoir son aval.

Franchement, quelle chance avait-elle de tomber sur un Rosengart qui se mette à la draguer en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un bar à moitié miteux et ce, dès le premier jour de son contrat se demanda-t-elle, tout en suivant des yeux un pigeon solitaire qui semblait vouloir s'acharner sur un reste de pizza abandonné.

Il était temps de rentrer. Et un claquement de doigt plus tard, la ruelle était de nouveau parfaitement déserte.

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il croyait au destin, sourit Sly, assez fière d'elle.

\- Alors tu vas le revoir ? lui demanda Lihunik, installé à ses côtés dans la chambre du manoir Niafasen.

\- J'ai eu la validation de Branko pour mon plan de bataille. Ça nous simplifiera la vie d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Le mercenaire caressa les draps, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Et ça ne te parait pas bizarre cette rencontre complètement "par hasard" dès le premier soir ? insista-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Cette fois, Sly se redressa, s'éloignant du mercenaire par la même occasion. Lihunik grimaça mais garda son air buté. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu avoir vent de notre arrivée et que ce soit toi la taupe et non pas lui ? Qu'il t'ai vue dans ce bar et décidé de t'utiliser contre nous ?

L'Ecuyère plissa les yeux et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle était en colère. Lihunik soutint son regard, la défiant de lui répondre.

\- Et même si c'était le cas, lança-t-elle, tu crois vraiment que je balancerais des informations sur les Chevaliers comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il le demande ? Tu me prends pour qui ? La dernière des imbéciles ? As-tu une si faible opinion de moi ?

Le mercenaire secoua la tête mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une avant que la jeune femme ne saute à terre et n'atteigne la porte de la chambre.

\- Laisse tomber, je me casse. Finalement peut-être que Branko sera une meilleure compagnie que toi ! dit-elle en claquant la porte, sans laisser une chance à Lihunik de s'exprimer.

Celui-ci soupira, dépité. Peut-être qu'un jour il saurait parler à Sly sans la faire sortir de ses gonds. Ou pas.

Marchant en de grandes enjambées à travers le jardin de la résidence, la jeune Ecuyère rejoignit le manoir. Parfois elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête. Elle savait que sa relation avec Lihunik ne mènerait à rien. C'était souvent plus un poids sur sa poitrine qu'une satisfaction. Mais à chaque fois elle retournait le voir. Encore et encore. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait dans ses bras.

Ayant été détachée de l'équipe Alpha suite à sa rencontre avec le Rosengart, Sly n'avait plus de ronde à faire ni de compte à rendre. Il lui fallait simplement trouver un moyen de surprendre le jeune homme. Le retrouver dans un endroit où il ne l'attendrait pas. Elle devait potasser les renseignements qu'ils avaient rassemblés sur la famille Rosengart.

Passant devant le salon, la mercenaire croisa le regard polaire de sa grande-tante. Rien que de donner ce nom à cette femme lui foutait la chair de dragon. Faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée, elle continua son chemin sans la saluer. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aurait l'audace nécessaire pour confronter la matriarche Saüser à ses erreurs. Peut-être. Pour le moment, se contenter de rallier la bibliothèque lui parut une bien meilleure idée.

S'installant dans un fauteuil confortable, Sly ramena ses pieds sous ses fesses pour s'asseoir confortablement, les mains pleines de parchemins. Elle chercha les feuilles qui correspondaient à Ewald et reposa les autres. Oubliant l'heure, l'Ecuyère se plongea dans la lecture.

Elle n'en ressortit que le soir, sachant parfaitement où aller.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? souffla une voix dans le cou d'Ewald Rosengart.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était la jeune femme de l'autre soir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres un court instant.

\- Je vais finir par y croire. Je ne vous voyais pas vraiment dans ce style d'endroit, petite fleur.

Balayant d'un regard la pièce autour d'elle, Sly pointa du doigt un jeune homme roux qui serrait nerveusement une longue baguette de saule.

\- Je parie qu'il gagne ce soir.

\- Pari tenu.

* * *

Alors alors ? J'ai hâte d'avoir votre retour sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici...

A bientôt j'espère !

Tiph


	5. Chapter 5 : le Lys et le pigeon

Salut salut !

Voilà, il paraît que c'est la rentrée des classes, la fin des vacances, le début de la pluie, toussa toussa. Un peu triste comme semaine non ? Du coup je me suis dit que je pouvais bien publier un nouveau chapitre, même si je suis pas très en avance niveau écriture (je sais pas si vous avez essayé de partir de l'autre côté du globe tout en écrivant une fic, mais je vous promets que c'est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais XD)

Enfin bref ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, les RAR ! (Et merciiii pour votre mobilisation sur le chapitre précédent !)

Hello **IceQueen38**! Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre continuera dans la même lancée ^^

Encore merci **Zeidra** pour ta review, je ne crois pas l'avoir remodifiée depuis, mais par contre j'ai un super correcteur/relecteur qui me motive et me rappelle de pas trop me dispercer pour pouvoir continuer à avancer ;) Alors merci ! Je te rassure, je continue de découvrir Sly aussi au fur et à mesure, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me réserve encore quelques surprises…

 **DreamerInTheSky** :O je suis troooooooooop contente de savoir que tu lis ma fic ! :D Et ouais, Sly est une p'tite badass ! ça m'aurait fait bien rire qu'elle rencontre la tienne tiens ^^ on aurait eu droit à de belles étincelles non ? Ou alors elles se seraient trop bien entendues pour la survie du reste du monde :p

Coucou **Kuro no Kage** ! Merci bicoup pour ta review et ravie que le chapitre te plaise! T'inquiète, j'adore les redites, surtout quand c'est pour dire des trucs positifs ;) Alala la famille… C'est toujours compliqué ça non ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : le Lys et le pigeon**

* * *

Sly titubait légèrement sur le chemin du retour, accrochée au bras d'Ewald Rosengart. Le jeune homme la regardait en souriant, prêt à la soutenir en cas de chute.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'une petite fleur fragile ne supporterait pas autant de Vodka du Dragon… lui susurra Ewald dans le creux du cou.

Sly ne put retenir un gloussement. Comme presque tous les soirs, ils étaient sortis parier sur des combats sorciers illégaux. Et comme presque tous les soirs, Ewald avait essayé de la noyer dans l'alcool. Sly ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce garçon. Un jour charmeur et attentionné, l'autre à la limite de l'enfant pourri gâté. Mais le principal, c'était que sa couverture fonctionnait. Ewald pensait qu'elle venait d'une branche un peu éloignée des Saüser et que ses parents étaient morts de la Dragoncelle. Manfred Saüser avait alors décidé de l'accueillir sous son toit puisque cette famille éloignée était la seule qui lui restait. A quelques détails près, l'histoire était presque vraie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la grande demeure des Saüser. Le manoir était impressionnant bien que légèrement plus petit que celui des Rosengart (et sans parler de celui des Niafasen bien sûr !). Pour avoir observé les deux de près, Sly savait que les Saüser avaient préféré miser sur la beauté et le charme des immenses jardins attenants au manoir tandis que les Rosengart avaient parié sur une architecture imposante, à la limite de l'écrasement. Le but était simple : rabaisser n'importe quel invité au rang de quelconque et les faire jalouser leur richesse. Enfin, alors que Sly commençait à s'agiter, le portail s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

\- Au revoir petit lys, essaye de retrouver le chemin de ton lit sans ameuter toute ta maisonnée… D'après les ouï-dire, Manfred Saüser est plus proche de l'Eruptif que du Boursouf quand il est réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit…

Sly ne put retenir un éclat de rire en imaginant son grand-père sous les traits de cet animal disgracieux. Ewald l'embrassa chastement sur le front et l'Ecuyère grogna de frustration. Un sourire taquin fusa sur les lèvres du Rosengart qui joua un instant avec les longs cheveux blonds de son amie.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense que je profite de toi, lui murmura-t-il en désignant une fenêtre du manoir d'où émanait une lumière tremblotante permettant de discerner une ombre aux formes humaines. Manfred Saüser. Son grand-père. Il avait autorisé les Chevaliers de Nurmengard à utiliser la maison familiale à la demande de sa sœur, mais il avait posé comme règle de ne jamais atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Sly le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, manquant trébucher par la même occasion. Ewald la rattrapa en se moquant doucement et la poussa vers le portail.

\- Allez oust, au dodo demoiselle !

L'Ecuyère le regarda s'éloigner en agitant la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à la fin de la rue. Sly savait qu'Ewald n'aimait pas spécialement le transplanage, aussi, toute vapeur de l'alcool envolée, elle se faufila discrètement hors de la demeure des Saüser et parcourut d'un pas léger et rapide l'espace qui la séparait du bout de la rue.

Elle repéra rapidement la silhouette de sa victime et entreprit de se fondre dans les ombres pour se rapprocher. Elle espérait toujours en apprendre plus sur lui et sa famille en le suivant mais commençait à désespérer. A croire qu'elle était tombée sur le seul Rosengart qui se fichait éperdument de ses titres de noblesse… Ce qui était sûrement le cas après réflexion. Sly rangea dans un coin de sa tête cette conclusion pour se concentrer sur la filature.

Elle ne sut jamais quelle erreur elle avait pu commettre. Manquant cet instant crucial, elle passa en une fraction de seconde du statut de chasseur à celui de chassé.

Un coup au tibia la fit plonger. La surprise qu'elle ressentit à la douleur dans sa jambe disparut presque instantanément pour laisser place à son apprentissage. Rester au sol et profiter de son inertie pour rouler et se mettre hors de portée de l'assaillant pendant au moins quelques secondes le temps d'analyser la situation. Se redresser, un genou sur le sol pour gagner en stabilité. Sly eut à peine le temps de croiser les bras devant elle pour parer le deuxième coup qui arrivait. Un homme. Seul. Puissant. Le troisième coup fusa vers sa gorge découverte. Sly s'effaça et frappa un coup sec du coude dans le creux poplité gauche. L'homme plia la jambe et Sly se redressa d'un bond. Elle profita d'être derrière l'homme pour lui asséner un terrible atemis qui le mit K.O.

Sly se frotta le tibia en grimaçant. Elle aurait un énorme bleu demain matin… Elle allait repartir sans plus de cérémonie quand deux autres hommes sortirent de ruelles perpendiculaires à la sienne. L'Ecuyère jura. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas les sentir ? Qui étaient-ils pour avoir des capacités au moins équivalentes aux siennes ? Juste pour être sûre de ne pas se retrouver face à des collègues qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas, Sly fit discrètement le signe de reconnaissance des Chevaliers de la main. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Cette fois elle se mit en position de combat, loin de l'homme à terre. Elle ne voulait pas trébucher sur le corps en reculant à un moment du combat. Sly était parfaitement au fait de ses capacités. En un contre un, elle aurait eu sa chance contre chacun des hommes qui lui faisaient face. Présentement, elle n'avait aucun espoir d'en sortir vivante.

Le pigeon qui picorait un morceau de pain de l'autre côté de la ruelle sombre s'envola à tire d'aile, abandonnant son butin. Il avait dû sentir que l'ambiance avait changé. Sly l'envia un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux hommes qui s'étaient avancés. Ils étaient rapides. Et silencieux. Sly révisa son jugement. Ils étaient meilleurs que l'homme qu'elle venait de mettre à terre. Même en un contre un elle aurait eu du mal… Refusant de laisser le désespoir l'envahir, l'Ecuyère lança sa première attaque. Son pied fusa en direction de la gorge du plus petit des deux hommes, parfaitement ajusté. Il ne l'effleura même pas. Si sa situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, elle se serait arrêtée pour applaudir.

L'homme n'avait toujours fait aucun geste pour démarrer le combat et Sly changea de tactique. Puisqu'ils étaient plus forts qu'elle, fini de jouer. Il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes comme disaient certains Moldus. Et elle fonça droit sur le petit homme.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déterminer la nouvelle tactique de la jeune femme. Elle allait sûrement changer de direction au dernier moment… Sly continua tout droit. L'homme mit un quart de seconde de trop à réagir et il s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé, touché au plexus solaire. Sly grimaça, portant la main à ses côtes. Elle saignait. L'homme avait réussi à la toucher. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et jura de nouveau. Il tenait un couteau dans sa main droite. Comment avait-elle pu le rater ?

Ce début de combat n'avait eu qu'un seul but : déterminer le niveau de son adversaire. Maintenant que tout le monde savait à quoi s'en tenir, Sly se replaça loin du corps toujours à terre de son premier assaillant. Cette fois les deux hommes s'élancèrent en même temps. La jeune femme bloqua le coup de couteau d'une main et frappa du talon dans le genou du plus grand homme qui grogna. Mais le coup qu'il lui avait destiné la toucha, à peine dévié de sa trajectoire et Sly ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans le tibia, là où son premier assaillant l'avait déjà frappée.

Le reste du combat, Sly n'en garda qu'un souvenir flou. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait quasiment rendu coup pour coup, mais qu'elle avait fini par tomber au sol, vaincue. Ses yeux, gonflés par les chocs répétés, l'empêchaient de voir correctement ce qu'il se passait, pourtant elle aurait juré apercevoir la silhouette d'une quatrième personne dans la ruelle avant de s'évanouir pour de bon…

* * *

\- Tu devrais la renvoyer tout de suite en Bulgarie. Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas prête.

\- Aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait à ce que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Elle est trop exposée. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'autoriser à enquêter sous couverture. Elle n'a pas assez d'expérience.

\- Et comment est-elle censée accumuler de l'expérience si on ne la laisse pas essayer ?

\- Je t'aurais prévenu Branko. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et tu le paieras au centuple.

Ce fut tout ce qu'entendit Sly avant de replonger dans un sommeil lourd et cotonneux.

* * *

Son deuxième réveil fut plus net et cette fois l'Ecuyère papillonna des yeux sous la lumière crue. Une main se posa immédiatement sur la sienne.

\- Sly ? Tu es réveillée ?

Lihunik. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement que son compagnon interpréta comme une réponse positive.

\- Branko ! cria-t-il, faisant vibrer les oreilles de Sly juste à côté. Elle n'eut même pas la force de râler avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que de nouveaux pas se fassent entendre.

\- Elle est réveillée.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle. Laisse-nous un instant.

Lihunik se leva sans faire d'objections et sortit de la pièce. Branko s'installa sur le lit, à hauteur de ses jambes.

\- Tu peux parler ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui… Je pense.

\- Il faudra que tu lui dises un jour tu sais. Tu le fais inutilement espérer pour le moment et il a besoin d'être concentré sur ce qu'il fait…

L'esprit encore brumeux, Sly ne comprit pas un mot de ce que le Paladin lui dit et ne put qu'hocher la tête en espérant que ce fut la réponse qu'attendait Branko.

\- Tu parlais avec qui ? croassa la jeune femme lorsqu'elle put enfin rassembler ses pensées deux par deux.

\- Avec Lihunik… Sly tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

L'Ecuyère secoua rapidement la tête avant de s'interrompre, prise de vertige. Mauvaise idée.

\- Avant, pendant que je dormais…

\- Tu ne devais pas dormir tant que cela si tu nous as entendu discuter… Mais tu dois parler de Cïna, soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi elle... ne m'aime pas ?

Nouveau soupir du Paladin.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question Sly. Et ce n'est certainement pas à moi d'y répondre. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

L'Ecuyère réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

\- J'ai été… attaquée, répondit Sly avec difficulté, d'abord par… un homme, puis deux autres…

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'un signe distinctif ?

La blessée fronça les sourcils puis secoua doucement la tête, dépitée.

\- Ils étaient tous… habillés en noir… ils n'ont pas dit un mot… il faisait sombre… pas vu les visages… Est-ce que tu sais… Qui ils sont ?

\- Non, il n'y avait plus personne dans la ruelle quand nous sommes arrivés Sly. Uniquement toi, allongée sur le béton. On a eu peur que tu sois déjà morte.

L'Ecuyère grimaça face au tact légendaire du Paladin. Puis un détail la chiffonna.

\- Je suis sûre… qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… C'était pas toi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les deux hommes… avant que je m'évanouisse, ils étaient toujours là.

Branko laissa le silence envahir la pièce pendant qu'il analysait cette nouvelle information.

\- Peu importe comment tout s'est terminé. Les Rosengart savent qu'on est là. Il va falloir accélérer les choses, répondit-il finalement avant de se lever. Profite bien du confort de cette chambre, dès demain tu retournes dans le dortoir avec ton équipe ! Et ensuite nous verrons la marche à suivre…

Sly ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il pouvait parler mais le Paladin était déjà hors de vue et largement hors de portée de sa voix abîmée.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment la renvoyer en Bulgarie comme Cïna le lui conseillait ? Il avait toujours été proche de la Chevalier, peut-être qu'il allait l'écouter encore une fois ? Sly commença à paniquer. Si elle était renvoyée à la base, cela signifierait qu'elle avait échoué. Il faudrait qu'elle attende une nouvelle embauche des Chevaliers pour avoir une autre chance, et encore, ça c'était si quelqu'un acceptait de la prendre sous son aile alors qu'elle avait déjà raté une mission.

Non. Branko n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas après qu'il lui ait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner.

L'Ecuyère voulut sortir de son lit pour le rejoindre, mais une exclamation douloureuse la convainquit de ne pas plus bouger. Tout doucement elle attrapa les pans de la couverture qui la recouvrait et la souleva. Elle voulait voir l'étendue des dégâts.

\- … Ah oui quand même…

Quelques gros hématomes sur les côtes, un bandage qui lui ceignait le ventre, sans doute pour protéger la plaie causée par le coup de couteau, et de nombreux petits bleus sur les jambes. Ses assaillants ne l'avaient pas ratée. Elle tenta de remuer ses doigts de pied et fut rassurée de les voir bouger sans problème. Bon, au moins elle ne semblait rien avoir de cassé, c'était déjà ça ! Les hématomes allaient vite disparaître, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait pensé à prendre des potions en cas d'urgence médicale non ?

Comme elle méditait sur la possibilité que personne n'ait pu penser à une telle chose et qu'elle soit obligée de se soigner à la moldu (ce qui n'avait pas que des désavantages, elle l'avouait sans problème, mais dans le cas présent elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que ça se soigne "naturellement"), Lihunik revint dans la pièce, armé d'une petite fiole, d'un miroir et de son sourire ravageur. Sly ne sut pas de quoi elle devait avoir le plus peur.

\- Avant de te donner la potion revigorante, je voudrais que tu vois ta tête dans ce miroir, lui dit justement le jeune Ecuyer avec ce sourire supérieur que Sly exécrait.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû parier sur son sourire. Il approcha lentement le miroir de la tête de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Pouah ! Ce qu'elle était moche ! Deux énormes yeux au beurre noir lui mangeaient la figure tandis que sa lèvre inférieure fissurée laissait voir deux dents manquantes. On aurait dit qu'elle revenait d'un champ de bataille… Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était exactement le cas.

\- Je voulais prendre une photo de toi pendant que tu dormais pour immortaliser ce moment, mais Branko m'en a empêché, soupira théâtralement Lihunik. Allez tiens, prends la potion, tu devrais être sur pied d'ici demain matin… Par contre tu dois faire attention à la plaie que tu as à cause du couteau, elle est profonde et la potion ne sera pas assez puissante pour la refermer totalement. Tu devras lui laisser le temps de cicatriser tranquillement, ordre du médecin.

Sly eut un geste d'impatience, comme s'il lui importait peu les conseils que lui prodiguait son amant occasionnel.

\- Donne-moi cette fichue potion et qu'on en finisse ! grogna-t-elle en tendant la main.

\- Toujours aussi pressée, s'amusa Lihunik un instant avant de lui mettre la fiole dans les mains.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de finir en crapaud une fois que la jeune femme aurait récupéré toute son énergie. Cela lui était arrivé une fois et le souvenir de s'être fait pourchassé toute la nuit par les chats présents sur la base et d'avoir dû se cacher dans la chambre de Cïna, dans son bac à linge sale précisément, était encore cuisant. Mais finalement, c'était surtout le réveil qui avait été douloureux, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à peu près au même moment que la Chevalier qu'il était redevenu humain. Et nu. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite sur deux jambes.

Secouant la tête pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs, Lihunik prit cette fois un visage grave et s'assit à hauteur des épaules de l'alitée.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, Sly.

L'Ecuyère, qui venait d'avaler la dernière goutte de potion, se redressa légèrement sur ses coussins et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Que ta couverture était grillée, précisa-t-il d'un ton impatient.

Aussitôt Sly se renfonça dans son lit et tourna la tête vers le mur de l'autre côté.

\- N'importe quoi. Ils auraient très bien pu me tomber dessus par hasard.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, même toi tu sais que c'est totalement improbable ! Ils savent que tu es une mercenaire !

\- Non, répondit Sly, butée.

Il fallait qu'elle le convainque. Qu'elle les convainque tous que sa couverture était toujours intacte. Sinon comment allait-elle pouvoir rester en Allemagne ?

\- Non, reprit-elle, ils savaient juste que je suivais Ewald. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis.

\- C'est pareil. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas rapporter ta description aux Rosengart ?

\- Ça ils le feront uniquement s'ils sont toujours vivants…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On ne laisse jamais de témoins derrière nous non ?

\- Tu les a tués ? demanda Lihunik, incertain.

\- Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non voyons ! Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais quand vous m'avez trouvée, la personne que j'avais le plus de chance de tuer dans cette ruelle, c'était moi-même !

\- Alors comment tu sais qu'ils sont morts ?

\- Parce que sinon, tu ne crois pas que les Saüser auraient déjà reçu une Gueulante de la pire des espèces ? Et même s'ils avaient voulu la jouer fine, je connais Ewald. S'il avait découvert que je lui ai menti pendant ces dernières semaines, tu peux être sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait déjà essayé de me tuer. Façon de parler ! rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant la mâchoire de Lihunik se contracter violemment et les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

\- Tu te berces d'illusion Sly, il serait temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne à grandir, lança Lihunik en sortant de la chambre en de grandes enjambées.

\- Pardon ?

Seul le silence du manoir lui répondit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui balancer des phrases sans aucun sens avant de disparaître sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance de leur demander des explications ?

Sly poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se recala dans ses coussins. Autant prendre des forces pour sa prochaine confrontation avec Branko, vu qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de son lit. Forte de cette résolution, elle tenta de trouver une position la moins inconfortable possible et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit dans la seconde.

* * *

Lors de son troisième réveil, le lendemain matin, Sly se sentit en pleine forme. Elle sortit du lit et se tâta précautionneusement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait plus mal puis elle entreprit de s'étirer doucement pour remettre en marche ses muscles froids.

Une fois qu'elle fût certaine qu'aucun de ses muscles n'allait la lâcher sur le chemin du bureau de Branko, elle sortit de la chambre et s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé quoique pas tout à fait sûr.

L'Ecuyère frappa trois coups et attendit l'invitation à entrer qui ne tarda pas. Heureusement que la pièce n'était pas très éloignée de sa chambre, car même en connaissant la disposition de chaque pièce, Sly avait failli se tromper de porte et frapper à celle de Magda Saüser.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer en Bulgarie, attaqua directement Sly, à peine entrée dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Mais je n'y compte pas…

\- Je suis sûre que ma couverture n'est pas grillée, j'en ai même la preuve ! Si les Rosengart savaient que c'était moi je ne… Hein ? coassa-t-elle de manière fort peu élégante quand les mots que Branko avait prononcé atteignirent enfin son cerveau.

Beaucoup auraient payé très cher pour voir le sourire moqueur qui s'étalait sur le visage du Paladin.

\- Je ne compte pas te renvoyer en Bulgarie. Je ne pense pas non plus que ta couverture ait été grillée, ajouta Branko en voyant la tête ahurie de son Ecuyère.

\- … Ouahou, souffla Sly, et moi qui avait préparé tout un discours pour te convaincre… Mais… Pourquoi me croire ? demanda-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

Le Paladin haussa les épaules.

\- Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui te poussent à croire que tu peux encore remplir ton rôle. D'ailleurs, le Patronus d'Ewald Rosengart est venu hier, il s'inquiétait que tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles. Manfred Saüser a accepté de mentir pour nous en disant que tu étais alitée à cause d'une mauvaise fièvre. Mais tu devrais le rassurer maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas.

Sly acquiesça, songeuse. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans le discours de son entraîneur, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Bah ! Elle finirait bien pour trouver ! En attendant, elle avait un prétendant à rassurer...

* * *

Sly regarda autour d'elle, appréciatrice. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait l'avoir amenée Ewald, mais l'endroit était superbe. Des étendues d'herbes, quelques cultures éparses et deux ou trois petites maisons. C'était tout ce qui les entourait.

Le jeune Rosengart avait installé une nappe de pique-nique et elle se retrouvait à déjeuner comme ces amoureux dans les films, profitant de l'ombre discrète d'un arbre pour se bécoter. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas trop la bousculer après sa brusque maladie et avait choisi une activité tranquille pour qu'elle puisse se remettre tranquillement. Si seulement il savait… Parfois Sly se sentait un peu mal de lui mentir. Puis elle se rappelait de l'importance de sa mission et ses remords disparaissaient. Ewald était gentil, et beaucoup moins encombrant que Li', mais ce n'était qu'un pion pour atteindre la famille Rosengart dans son ensemble et plus particulièrement Alberich Rosengart, directeur de Mighty Adler de son état.

Après avoir dévoré le déjeuner, les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent sur la nappe rouge et s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation des nuages.

\- Je ne comprends pas le rêve de tous ces gens d'être riche ou d'être noble, dit soudain Sly d'une petite voix, si j'avais de l'argent, je le donnerai à ceux qui en ont besoin et si j'avais des titres, je les brûlerai pour être à nouveau libre de mon avenir… Je ne veux pas finir comme toutes ces filles des familles Anciennes, bonnes à marier dès qu'elles sortent de l'école…

Ewald émit un petit rire et se plongea dans un silence contemplatif pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai apprécié dès le départ Sly, parce que tu ne connais ni les conventions, ni les bonnes manières et, crois-moi, dans mon monde c'est rafraîchissant. Si j'ai ri, ce n'est pas parce que je me moque de toi, mais parce que j'imagine la tête du chef de famille, cette vieille bique d'Alberich s'il me prenait l'envie de mettre le feu à ses titres chéris alors qu'il les aime plus que tout. Je te jure qu'il en a plus pris soin que de ses propres enfants, termina-t-il dans une tentative ratée de dédramatiser la situation.

\- T'es sérieux, rebondit Sly, il aime tant ses titres que ça ?

Eux qui cherchait depuis des jours ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour faire pression sur le chef des Rosengart… Et la réponse était aussi simple ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Je crois bien qu'il en mourrait si un jour on les lui volait… Bien que cela ne risque pas d'arriver d'ici un moment, ils sont vraiment très protégés !

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore réussi à les brûler en fait, ce n'était pas parce que l'envie t'en manquait, blagua l'Ecuyère pour continuer à le faire parler.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tu sais qu'il a même fabriqué des faux papiers qu'il a encadré dans une vitrine pour protéger les vrais, à l'abri des regards ?

Sly se redressa sur un coude pour détailler Ewald et tenter de cacher l'accélération subite de son rythme cardiaque. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'information croustillante… Elle allait pouvoir clore le bec de Cïna et de Li' avec ça. Et Branko serait fier d'elle. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait la laisser s'occuper de la récupération de ces titres si elle arrivait à la jouer finement...

\- Il est carrément extrême ce vieillard ! fit-elle mine d'être choquée.

Ewald hocha la tête, tout à fait sérieux.

\- Et je ne t'explique même pas la tête de son coffre-fort… C'est le genre de truc complètement inviolable…

Sly resta songeuse une petite minute et un sourire mutin étira soudain ses lèvres.

\- Et si on reprenait une discussion un peu moins sérieuse, proposa-t-elle en embrassant tendrement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux _discuter_ ? lui demanda-t-il, enserrant la taille de Sly de ses mains.

L'Ecuyère ria doucement et l'embrassa encore, faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui pulsait dans son flanc.

Elle avait obtenu plus d'informations que ce qu'elle avait espéré… Ewald Rosengart ne lui serait bientôt plus d'aucune utilité.

* * *

Et voilààààà :D

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

A bientôt les loulous


	6. Chapter 6 : Le voyage du prospectus

Kikou tout le monde !

Bonne année, bonne santé, toussa toussa (comment ça je suis à la bourre ?). Sachez qu'un(e) auteur(e) n'est jamais en retard, ce sont les autres qui sont en avance.

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, depuis le temps que je vous dois ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il reste encore des gens pour le lire xD

 **RAR** :

Coucou **Kuro no Kage** ! Moi aussi je suis triste pour Ewald. Il ne mérite pas d'être traité de cette manière… Mais Sly s'en fout, elle ne pense pas aux autres. Quant à ce qu'Ewald sait ou ne sait pas… On finira bien par le savoir un jour :p Merci pour ta review, elle me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :D

Wesh **HisalysRose** ! ça baigne ou bien ? Aha ! Que de questions sur Ewald ! On finira bien par le savoir un jour je pense… Ou pas ! :p ça dépend, tu me payes combien en chocogrenouille ? Bah oui, c'est normal que Sly soit magique, c'est une sorcière ! (ouijesorsc'estdel'humourhein). A bientôt j'espère, zoub's !

Merci **Zeidra** pour ta review ! :D La relation entre Ewald et Sly est compliquée oui… Sly est persuadée d'être une brute insensible et ne se rend pas compte que des gens l'apprécient et qu'elle est aussi capable de les aimer. Je me demande comment tout ça va se terminer… En tout cas, merci encore pour tout ces compliments, un jour j'aurais confiance en moi, c'est promis !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le voyage du prospectus

* * *

Sly se promenait dans le Berlin moldu, heureuse de sa liberté conditionnelle obtenue pour quelques heures. Ewald ne devait la retrouver qu'en début d'après-midi et, encore convalescente suite à sa blessure au couteau, personne n'avait voulu d'elle pour les différentes missions d'espionnage, de surveillance ou de protection de la matinée. Les médecins ne savaient pas de quelle mixture la lame avait été enduite, mais sa plaie ne cicatrisait pas aussi vite que prévu, l'empêchant de reprendre une part active dans la chasse aux informations contre les Rosenwald. Branko avait été formel. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas entièrement opérationnelle, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'elle retourne sur le terrain avec eux. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme chassa ces sombres pensées de sa tête. Passer le peu de temps qu'elle avait gagné à être seule pour juste ruminer ne servirait à rien... Autant en profiter pour travailler sa couverture, devenir la parfaite petite touriste et découvrir un peu plus la capitale allemande. La ville de sa famille maternelle.

Son premier instinct avait été de retourner dans le quartier des artistes qu'elle avait tant apprécié lors de sa première visite, mais elle s'était ravisée. Mieux valait ne pas revenir deux fois au même endroit, au risque d'être reconnue et suivie. Ses lunettes d'aviateur posées sur le nez, Sly rejeta machinalement quelques mèches derrière ses épaules. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les couper en revenant en Bulgarie parce que se battre avec les cheveux dans la figure n'était pratique que dans les films moldus qu'ils avaient regardé dans l'avion avec Lihunik… Pourquoi les filles portaient-elles toujours des chaussures à talon pour courir dans la jungle et les hommes, tous parfaitement musclés, se retrouvaient-ils "malencontreusement" à moitié à poil devant la caméra ? En bref, la jeune femme avait trouvé ces films d'action particulièrement stupides et irréalistes, tandis que Lihunik était resté scotché, bavant devant des filles à la poitrine proéminente. Tous les mêmes. Et non, aucune jalousie ne parlait pour elle. Elle n'aimait même pas le jeune homme. Tout juste était-il un jouet ou un passe-temps qu'elle utilisait quand le maelstrom d'émotions qui la contrôlait devenait trop puissant. Il était son échappatoire, ce qui lui permettait de rester maîtresse d'elle-même le reste du temps. Il ne lui était pas nécessaire en tant que personne mais en tant que réceptacle...

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Sly remarqua la foule bigarrée qui se mouvait dans la rue en ce lundi matin. Certains, pressés, regardaient leur montre d'un air inquiet et accéléraient le pas. D'autres, l'œil encore peu vif, traînaient leurs chaussures sur le bitume des trottoirs, comme pour retarder le plus possible l'imminent retour au bureau après un week-end passé avec leur famille. D'autres encore, leur téléphone vissé à l'oreille et le costume parfaitement ajusté, semblaient n'avoir jamais arrêté de travailler. Sly aimait marcher dans cette foule matinale, une étrangère parmi des inconnus et pouvoir se fondre dans le nombre. Des hommes la regardaient passer, charmés par l'aura d'assurance et de liberté qu'elle dégageait. Et pourtant, à peine détournaient-ils le regard qu'ils l'oubliaient. Elle n'était qu'un rêve, un fantasme qui reviendrait parfois les hanter lors de nuits esseulées...

Loin de toutes ces considérations, Sly regardait les devantures de magasins moldus, admirant les grandes robes échancrées de célèbres couturiers et les différents accessoires exposés pour compléter les tenues des mannequins. Elle s'arrêta pour observer plus attentivement une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, légèrement plus rondes et aux bords plus dorés que les siennes. Un instant et deux sorts de confusion plus tard, l'échange était réalisé. Satisfaite de sa nouvelle acquisition, elle reprit sa marche et déambula sous le soleil berlinois. Elle récupéra sans faire attention plusieurs prospectus clamant l'efficacité d'une crème contre les rides et d'un régime à base de carottes et de céleri qu'elle fourra négligemment dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, les oubliant tout aussi rapidement.

Après plus d'une heure de promenade assidue, elle dû néanmoins s'arrêter pour souffler un peu et s'assit sur le banc d'un jardin public. Passant la main sur son flanc, elle grimaça de douleur. Saloperie de couteau. Ramenant sa main devant son visage, elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Au moins le sang n'avait pas encore imbibé l'énorme pansement. Elle le sentait pourtant, pulsant dans sa plaie, comme un deuxième battement de cœur, un écho douloureux et humiliant lui rappelant sans cesse sa défaite contre ces hommes.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants pour se reposer, Sly se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un pigeon un peu plus aventureux que les autres grignotait des miettes à ses pieds. Par réflexe, elle tenta un coup de pied pour le chasser et le manqua d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Le pigeon était plus agile que prévu et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui jetait un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas te mettre à me faire la morale non plus ? Spèce de piaf, marmonna-t-elle en tournant la tête pour ne plus le voir.

Un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision la fit se retourner. Debout, elle tendit le cou pour essayer de trouver son origine, peu sûre de ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu. Pendant quelques secondes, elle aurait été prête à parier qu'elle venait de voir la vieillarde étrange qui lui avait parlé de l'Institut de Salem il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela, lors de sa première venue à Berlin. Secouant la tête, elle soupira. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à avoir des hallucinations…

Décidant qu'elle s'était assez promenée et surtout, ayant perdu la sérénité qu'elle avait durement acquise pendant sa petite escapade, elle rejoignit une ruelle sombre pour transplaner.

* * *

Lorsque Sly se réveilla, la douleur qu'elle ressentait habituellement dans son flanc avait presque disparu. Remontant sa chemise de nuit, elle put constater que la taille de la plaie avait diminué de moitié. Elle sourit en rabaissant son vêtement. Au moins elle n'aurait plus à se barder de sorts avant de retrouver Ewald pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de sa blessure. Ils étaient très précis et spécifiques, ce qui rendait d'autant plus compliqué leurs exécutions à répétition.

Ce matin, c'était grande réunion. Après ses révélations sur les titres des Rosengart et leur cachette, Cïna et deux autres Chevaliers avaient repris les documents des banques sous un œil neuf. Ils allaient faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et allaient sans doute préparer un plan d'attaque pour voler ces documents.

Sly avait hâte. Elle prit pourtant soin de se brosser les cheveux et d'enfiler sa veste en cuir préférée avant de descendre rejoindre les autres mercenaires. Elle voulait prouver aux autres qu'elle était capable de patience. Qu'elle n'était pas toujours dirigée par ses sentiments et qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un à qui on confierait une importante mission…

Elle prit son petit-déjeuner en face de Kowalczyk, un Chevalier qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément, manquant cruellement d'humour, mais qui avait plus d'une fois fait preuve de sa maîtrise des différentes formes de combat. C'était un homme qu'il valait mieux avoir dans sa poche que derrière son dos, et Sly s'appliquait à garder une relation cordiale avec quiconque pouvant servir ses intérêts. Si l'on exceptait Cïna. L'Ecuyère n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi la Chevalier l'avait pris en grippe et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de chercher une réponse. Elle avait décidé qu'elle non plus ne pouvait plus voir la Chevalier et les deux femmes se fusillaient du regard à chacune de leur rencontre. Lihunik et les deux autres Ecuyers avaient vite compris que, pour leur survie, elles ne devraient jamais rester seules dans une même pièce.

Sly se demanda un instant si Tarik et Féhim avaient pu eux aussi partir en mission ou s'ils étaient toujours coincés en Bulgarie. Elle haussa finalement les épaules en décidant que cela lui était bien égal. Kowalczyk la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais l'Ecuyère ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle finit rapidement son déjeuner et le salua avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie des premiers arrivés, mais elle voulait tout de même avoir une bonne place. Elle suivit donc Lihunik lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et s'installa dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

La jeune femme ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné sa crise de jalousie de la dernière fois, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester fâchée éternellement. C'était trop épuisant. Et puis, dans leur ligne de travail, personne ne savait de quoi le lendemain était fait. Il valait mieux ne pas être trop rancunier au risque de le regretter pour le restant de ses jours.

Branko et Cïna saluèrent tout le monde en entrant et refermèrent la porte après le passage des derniers arrivants. La réunion pouvait débuter. Branko commença par quelques informations de faible importance et l'impatience de Sly augmentait de façon exponentielle à mesure qu'il exposait les habitudes des membres de la famille Rosengart. Sincèrement, qui pouvait trouver important de savoir si la mère d'Ewald préférait partir au marché le vendredi à 10h ou à 10h30 ou si son oncle préférait porter des mankini ?

Enfin, alors que l'Ecuyère commençait à désespérer et que Lihunik lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter, Branko arriva au sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

\- Voilà les plans de la maison des Rosengart que Cïna a réussi à récupérer…

\- Maison ? Tu voulais dire château plutôt non ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Lihunik avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Cïna et Sly.

\- … Les documents qui nous intéressent sont ici, dans le bureau du directeur, continua Branko comme si de rien n'était, en indiquant une position centrale sur la carte.

\- D'après les informations fournies par Sly, nous pensons qu'ils ont une vitrine avec alarme magique de type WarLock, dont on retrouve des traces sur les documents de leur banque. Pour le coffre-fort, l'achat était mieux dissimulé, ce qui corrobore l'hypothèse d'un leurre pour la vitrine. Néanmoins, nous avons pu déterminer que ce coffre a été acheté dans le monde moldu et qu'il a ensuite été modifié magiquement, reprit Cïna en étalant un certain nombre de feuillets sur la table.

\- Notre principal problème, ajouta Branko, c'est d'entrer dans le manoir. Un sort d'anti-transplanage est actif toute la journée et nous empêche d'entrer discrètement. Après reconnaissance du terrain, nous avons relevé un premier sort détecteur de mouvement au niveau du portail et de l'enceinte extérieure. Celui-ci est facile à tromper et ne devrait pas nous poser de problèmes. Mais cela se complique pour rentrer dans la bâtisse, c'est une véritable forteresse. Des Charmes et des Runes protègent chaque porte d'entrée et chaque fenêtre d'une possible infraction. Nous pourrions en venir à bout, mais pas en une seule nuit et le majordome vérifie régulièrement ces protections. Et oui Lihunik, la cheminée est aussi protégée, dit-il en voyant que l'Ecuyer allait ouvrir la bouche.

Celui-ci se renfonça dans son siège, boudeur, et Sly ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi discute-t-on de ces problèmes alors que je peux passer la nuit dans ce manoir si je le demande à Ewald ?

\- Pour plusieurs raisons Sly. Premièrement parce qu'une fois que tu y seras et que tu auras volé les documents, ta couverture sera grillée… Les Rosengart sauront que les Saüser sont après eux et il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec les Niafasen. Deuxièmement parce qu'on aura peut-être encore besoin d'Ewald et de ta relation avec lui si quelque chose tourne mal.

\- Et si on se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa Lihunik.

\- Développe.

\- Je reprends juste l'idée de Sly. Si on ne peut pas y entrer de force, alors il faut qu'on se fasse inviter. Choisir quelqu'un en qui les Rosengart ont confiance et prendre sa place.

\- Polynectar ? Il faudrait prendre le temps de connaître la personne, ses tics, ses habitudes… Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps, pointa un des Chevaliers qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Sauf si on connaît déjà quelqu'un qui correspond à ce critère..., insista Sly.

\- … Comme Ewald Rosengart, termina Lihunik en hochant la tête.

Sly fut surprise de le voir abonder dans son sens, sachant l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre du jeune homme. Elle fut presque aussitôt rassurée sur ce point par la suite de son argumentaire.

\- Vu que l'allemand et moi on fait quasiment la même corpulence, et que je fais partie des Chevaliers les plus discrets, je devrais être celui qui va prendre sa place, ajouta Lihunik après un instant de silence.

Sly n'eut même pas le temps de bondir pour clamer son désaccord que Branko avait déjà émis un non catégorique.

\- Tu ne le connais pas assez. Tu ne pourrais pas imiter sa gestuelle. Non. Si on choisit d'agir de cette façon, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait être apte à prendre la place de Rosengart, dit Branko en se tournant vers Sly, mais tu ne retourneras sur le terrain que lorsque ta blessure sera guérie. Ce qui devrait nous laisser assez de temps pour optimiser le moyen d'ouvrir le coffre. Cïna ?

La jeune Chevalier au visage balafré s'avança d'un pas et agita sa baguette pour faire flotter une feuille au-dessus de la table. Un dessin représentant le coffre moldu y était représenté.

\- Le coffre a été modifié de telle sorte qu'aucune magie ne puisse l'ouvrir. Il faudra donc y aller à la manière moldue.

Sly ne put s'empêcher de grogner. L'ouverture des serrures était son point faible. Cïna dut l'entendre car elle se tourna vers l'Ecuyère, les yeux noirs.

\- Si c'est toi qui est choisie pour la mission, je t'entraînerai personnellement pour le crochetage du coffre.

Cette fois, Sly réussit à retenir le gémissement qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres. Son hochement de tête put paraître un peu raide, mais la Chevalier ne parut pas s'en émouvoir et continua son explication.

\- Et on n'oublie pas, conclut Branko, que le but est d'être invisible. On ne veut pas de dommages collatéraux. L'objectif de cette mission est de faire pression sur les Rosengart pour qu'ils abandonnent leur vendetta sur les Niafasen, d'accord ?

Tous les Chevaliers acquiescèrent bruyamment avant de se lever dans un concert de raclements et de grincements de chaise.

Alors que Sly allait atteindre la porte du grand bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Magda Saüser. La surprise laissa l'Ecuyère clouée sur place pendant quelques secondes. Un toussotement dans son dos la ramena à la réalité et elle s'effaça pour laisser passer la matriarche Saüser qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Magda Saüser était froide, sèche et hautaine. Parfois Sly se demandait comment son mari pouvait encore la supporter après tant d'années. Peut-être la force de l'habitude... La vieille bique ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans son manoir. Et la jeune femme lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir renié sa mère. Elle lui en voulait pour l'enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle lui en voulait de lui refuser l'accès à une famille. Sa famille. Même si Sly n'aurait jamais accepté d'en faire partie. Elle en voulait à Magda Saüser pour un millier de raisons et seuls le respect qu'elle avait pour Branko et la mission la retenait de plaquer la matriarche contre un mur pour lui faire cracher son pardon.

* * *

Il les avait prévenus pourtant, que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait mis Cïna et Sly dans la même pièce pendant une demi-journée entière. Ou pire, pendant toute une semaine. C'était comme si vous souhaitiez que la fin du monde arrive prématurément.

Personne n'avait écouté Lihunik, et les cris qui résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre du couloir depuis maintenant deux jours avait fait fuir le moindre Chevalier depuis longtemps. Même s'il fallait faire un long détour pour éviter cette partie de la maison, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que cette zone était à bannir. Et alors que l'après-midi débutait, il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps pour que de nouveaux hurlements retentissent. Mais cette fois, un bruit de pas retentit à l'entrée du couloir maudit, bien vite suivi par un froissement de robe. Lorsque Lihunik aperçut la matriarche Saüser, il choisit bien sagement de disparaître de l'étage et de se confiner dans la salle d'entraînement que les Chevaliers avaient réquisitionnés, au sous-sol.

Magda Saüser ouvrit la porte à la volée, découvrant un spectacle pour le moins insolite. Une Chevalier et une Ecuyère s'invectivant comme des charretiers devant un coffre bardé de chaînes et de cadenas en tout genre, les outils du parfait petit cambrioleur posés juste devant. Son entrée eut au moins le mérite de faire taire les cris incessants.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Ça ne…

Un seul geste de la main et Sly se tut. La matriarche ne l'avait pas regardée depuis qu'elle était entrée et attendait une réponse de Cïna. La Chevalier s'inclina dans une profonde révérence qui ne parut pas émouvoir Magda Saüser.

\- Nous travaillons sur...

\- Vous travaillez ? les interrompit la vieille bique, vous moquez-vous donc de moi Chevalier ?

\- Je ne me permettrais pas madame, répondit Cïna, raide, tandis que Sly résistait difficilement à la pressante tentation de dire oui.

Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore celle-là ? Ils avaient répondu à son appel pour sauver les fesses de son mari, elle n'allait pas non plus leur faire la morale alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ? Apparemment si…

\- Je ne sais ce que vous faites ici, et à vrai dire cela ne m'intéresse pas. Peu m'importe si vous vous entre-tuez, mais faites-le en silence ! Faites donc un peu honneur à votre réputation mesdemoiselles, leur intima-t-elle en regardant la Chevalier d'un oeil noir.

C'est que la vieille bique pouvait en imposer si elle le voulait, songea Sly en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre. Cïna ne put que s'incliner et Magda Saüser sortit de la pièce la tête haute, ses talons claquant sur le sol pourtant recouvert d'un tapis.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Sly soupira.

\- Quelle plaie, marmonna-t-elle.

Cïna la fusilla du regard.

\- Un peu de respect s'il te plaît ! C'est la femme de notre employeur.

\- Et la femme qui a fait renier ma mère ! J'ai tous les droits de lui en vouloir !

\- Tu ne connais rien de sa vie. Ne te permet pas de la juger ainsi, répliqua Cïna en se détournant pour reprendre le travail.

\- Oh, parce que toi tu as appris à me connaître avant de me juger peut-être ?

Les épaules de Cïna se raidirent et elle se retourna lentement pour jauger l'Ecuyère. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sly s'était mise en position de défense, tel un animal blessé mais farouche, prêt à protéger sa vie contre tous.

\- Je ne te juge pas, répondit la Chevalier plus calmement.

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute ? Je n'étais même pas arrivée que tu me détestais déjà !

\- Parce que tu me fais penser à Elena.

La réponse prit Sly de court. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Qui était Elena ?

Cïna soupira et s'assit lourdement sur le coffre en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Quand je suis arrivée au sein des Chevaliers, nous étions deux Ecuyères. Elena et moi. Inséparables. Partout où j'allais, elle était. Et où qu'elle aille, je suivais. Elena était imprudente, frondeuse et questionnait tous les ordres. Elle était exactement comme toi. Moi j'étais plus calme et plus réfléchie. C'est pour ça qu'on est restée ensemble lors de notre première mission. Nos Chevaliers référents savaient que j'étais la seule à vraiment pouvoir la canaliser.

Sly ne disait rien. Elle s'était assise à même le sol et se tenait silencieuse, écoutant l'histoire de Cïna avec attention.

\- La mission a été un fiasco. Elena a désobéi à un ordre direct et elle s'est mise en danger. Elle a mis toute l'équipe en danger. Elle m'a mis moi, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, en danger. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester en arrière. J'y ai gagné mes cicatrices et elle y a perdu la vie, termina Cïna en se touchant les joues.

Son regard froid et distant ne trompa pas Sly. La Chevalier souffrait encore de la mort de son amie, des années après. L'Ecuyère ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion… Mais elle n'était pas Elena.

Cïna eut un rire bref.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas Elena, dit-elle, mais ton comportement s'en rapproche de plus en plus. Un jour tu causeras la mort d'un proche, simplement parce que tu penseras mieux savoir que d'autres ce qu'il faut faire.

Sly voulut lui répondre, démentir ses propos, mais la Chevalier lui coupa la parole.

\- Retourne ouvrir ce coffre. Ton temps est toujours aussi mauvais.

* * *

Sly se tenait devant le manoir des Rosengart, doutant pour la première de la génialité de leur plan. Et s'ils se rendaient compte de quelque chose ? S'ils voyaient clair dans son jeu ? Une petite voix lui souffla que si elle restait plantée là, devant le portail, comme un balai moldu, ils allaient effectivement commencer à se poser des questions.

Sly avait profité d'une soirée bien arrosée avec Ewald pour lui prélever quelques mèches de cheveux deux jours auparavant et la potion de Polynectar avait été acheminée discrètement depuis la Bulgarie la veille. Tout était en place et la jeune femme se retrouvait sous couverture pour la première fois de sa vie. Soit elle réussissait cette mission et recevrait des éloges, soit elle faisait capoter toute l'enquête. Absolument aucune pression songea-t-elle.

Elle s'obligea à prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer et ouvrit le portail d'une main qui ne tremblait plus. Elle traversa les jardins sans regarder les magnifiques fleurs qui s'y épanouissait (elle aurait de toute façon été bien en peine de dire ce que c'était) et se retrouva beaucoup trop vite à son goût devant la grande porte qui menait au manoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit, laissant place au Majordome de la maison Rosengart.

\- Si Monsieur veut bien se permettre, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de libérer le passage.

Sly passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, sachant parfaitement qu'Ewald avait une certaine tendance à mépriser les gens qu'il considérait comme lui étant inférieur. Elle traversa sans hésiter une première pièce, qui aurait pu être un salon s'il n'avait pas été aussi immense, et se retrouva dans un couloir faiblement éclairé et rempli de vieux tableaux. Les ancêtres Rosengart.

\- Bien le bonjour jeune Ewald, comment va ?

Sly hésita une fraction de seconde avant de prendre un ton désinvolte.

\- Niquel, et toi papi ?

Le portrait resta silencieux pendant un instant et Sly eut peur d'avoir manqué de tact.

\- Toujours aussi peu respectueux à ce que je vois. Tu as de la chance qu'Alberich Rosengart ne soit pas ici, sinon il t'offrirait la correction que tu mérites, petit insolent.

Le faux Ewald balaya négligemment l'air de sa main.

\- Comme si j'en avais encore quelque chose à faire depuis le temps. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai des choses utiles à faire, et malheureusement je ne suis pas encore assez mort pour avoir toute la vie devant moi pour les réaliser… A plus papi !

Les imprécations du vieux tableau résonnèrent comme une douce musique à ses oreilles le temps qu'elle finisse de traverser le corridor et Sly déboucha dans une autre pièce, immense mais moins fastueuse que le salon qu'elle venait de quitter et qui servait principalement à impressionner la galerie.

Sly la traversa rapidement pour atteindre une nouvelle porte qui cachait un petit escalier. Elle allait actionner la poignée quand un souffle d'air la fit se retourner. Une jeune femme se précipita vers elle, bras en avant. Le faux Ewald ne put que la réceptionner, son flanc prenant le plus gros de l'impact tandis que les gros seins de l'inconnue lui écrasaient la poitrine. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la demoiselle écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hein ? fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre fin au baiser sans avoir l'air malpolie. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Et elle qui pensait qu'Ewald ne sortait qu'avec elle… Pour un peu elle en aurait été vexée. Pas jalouse, après tout elle ne l'aimait pas, et puis elle aurait été mal placée de lui en vouloir alors qu'elle voyait aussi quelqu'un d'autre de son côté… Même si ce n'était que Lihunik. Elle réussit à repousser de manière plutôt efficace et discrète l'inconnue qui semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher et celle-ci la retint par le bras.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de cela avant le mariage, Ewald, mais j'en avais tellement envie… Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé me voir… Parce que tu es là pour ça non ? demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Encore une histoire de mariage arrangé, songea Sly en essayant de récupérer son bras pris en otage. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir ? L'inconnue ne sembla même pas attendre de réponses à ses questions et continua à babiller sur un sujet que Sly n'écouta absolument pas. Le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se libérer de la sangsue sans que sa couverture ne vole en éclat.

Elle se laissa guider, plutôt mal gré que bon gré, jusque dans un divan où l'inconnue continua de bavasser tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Sly avait beau ne pas être extrêmement coutumière des us et coutume de la Haute Société Sang-Pure, elle était à peu près sûre que le comportement de la jeune femme aurait été considéré comme outrancier si quelqu'un s'était tenu à leur côté. Et les Chevaliers qui avaient justement choisi ce jour parce que quasiment personne n'allait être présent dans la demeure des Rosengart… Le faux Ewald se retint de soupirer et offrit un sourire hypocrite à son inconnue qui manqua d'hyperventiler. Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Quoique, si elle tombait dans les vapes, cela permettrait à Sly de lui fausser compagnie…

Et cette pensée lui donna une idée. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure, loin de là même. Mais cela devrait lui donner une marge de manœuvre assez large pour couvrir le vol et son escapade. Alors le faux Ewald se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, le visage faussement hésitant, et murmura quelques mots qui semblèrent la ravir.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de me doucher et de me préparer, d'accord ?

L'inconnue acquiesça et disparue de la pièce avec un grand sourire.

Sly se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Est-ce que pour une fois, le plan ne pouvait pas se passer sans anicroches ? Elle prit le temps de vérifier que l'inconnue n'allait pas revenir soudainement avant d'enfin gravir l'escalier derrière la petite porte. Celui-ci déboucha devant un nouveau couloir du deuxième étage et Sly se dirigea sans hésiter jusqu'à la porte du bureau d'Alberich Rosengart.

\- Alohomora, murmura-t-elle, tout en sachant que cela avait de grandes chances de ne pas aboutir.

N'entendant aucun déclic, elle tenta tout de même d'ouvrir la porte en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que cela fonctionne. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dix minutes à découvert devant la porte du bureau en train d'essayer tous les sorts de déblocage qu'elle connaissait. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Patriarche était-il si certain de ses protections extérieures qu'il en négligeait de protéger ses pièces intérieures ? Ou alors considérait-il que les protections entourant ses papiers étaient déjà suffisantes ? Peu importait la réponse en vérité, tant que cela faisait les affaires de Sly. Elle disparut rapidement à l'intérieur et referma doucement la porte pour n'alerter personne.

L'Ecuyère balaya la pièce du regard, le coffre qui l'intéressait était dissimulé quelque part tandis que la vitrine avec les faux papiers était placée bien en évidence à côté de la grande bibliothèque qui tapissait un mur entier du bureau.

Au vu des dimensions du coffre et des films d'espionnage qu'elle avait visionné, Sly se dirigea sans hésiter vers un grand tableau, heureusement sans habitant, et le souleva. Bingo ! Le coffre était bien là, encastré dans le mur, comme dans tous les films. Elle vérifia qu'aucun sort ne l'entourait et le fit léviter jusqu'au milieu de la pièce pour pouvoir l'ouvrir tranquillement, le cadenas étant caché sur le couvercle. Grâce à son entraînement intensif de la dernière semaine, Sly réussit à l'ouvrir en moins d'une minute, ce qui relevait presque de l'exploit pour elle. Elle prit bien soin de remettre tous ses outils dans sa petite trousse de cambriolage avant de soulever le couvercle. Une fois ouvert, elle récupéra tous les titres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et mit à la place, les quelques prospectus qu'elle avait récupéré en ville lors de son dernier passage. Elle aurait tellement aimé voir la tête du vieux Rosengart, lorsqu'il trouverait de la pub pour une crème anti-rides à la place de ses précieux titres.

La jeune femme remit tout en place et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la vitrine. Et si… ? Cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes de plus… Pouvait-elle se le permettre ?

Avant même de répondre à cette question, Sly sut qu'elle le ferait. Juste pour s'amuser.

Alors, jetant des sorts pour contrer ceux déjà mis en place et en prenant mille précautions, elle ouvrit la vitrine pour s'emparer des faux documents qu'elle fourra avec les bons, dans l'élastique de son slip.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, satisfaite d'avoir rempli sa mission, elle ne remarqua pas la petite, oh toute petite, goutte de sang qui avait glissé de son bandage pour atterrir au pied de l'imposant bureau du directeur de Mighty Adler. Sa plaie, à peine cicatrisée, s'était rouverte sous le coup que lui avait inconsciemment mis l'inconnue en se jetant dans ses bras un peu plus tôt.

A peine de retour au manoir Saüser, elle s'empara d'un parchemin et écrivit à la va vite un petit message qu'elle accrocha à la patte d'un jeune hibou.

 _Pardonne-moi, je n'ai finalement pas eu le courage de te rejoindre dans ton lit. Je crains trop pour nos deux réputations. Par pitié, si quelqu'un te pose la question, dis seulement que tu m'as vu rentrer dans ma chambre pour ne plus en ressortir avant la nuit._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ton dévoué Ewald_

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)

Il paraît que des reviews peuvent sauver la vie d'une thésarde…

A bientôt,

Tiph


	7. Chapter 7 : Faux papiers et sentiments

Hola tout le monde :)

Alors il paraît qu'aujourd'hui on est le 20 avril (OH MY GOD ! Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai encore moins de temps pour écrire en confinement que quand je peux vivre dehors ?). Enfin bref, aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier alors je me suis dit que si je devais publier quelque chose pendant cette période un peu compliquée, ça devait être aujourd'hui !

Donc voilà. Pour une fois que je fais ce que je me dis, je suis assez fière de moi xD

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, place aux **RAR** !

Coucou **Kuro no Kage** ! Merci bicoup bicoup pour ton soutien à chaque chapitre, tes reviews me remontent toujours le moral quand je me dis que ce que j'écris n'intéresse jamais personne. La suite est là, même si elle a un mis un peu de temps (moins de 3 mois quand même, je m'améliore non ? :p).

Comment ça c'est interdit ? Mais je sais que tu aimes ce suspens ma petite **Hisalys** :p Désolée, mais je ne suis pas achetable de la sorte, je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends (enfin… Juste comme ça, au cas où… Tu proposes combien de Chocogrenouille exactement ?). Je suis désolée mais la plupart de tes questions n'auront toujours pas de réponses dans ce chapitre :p Va falloir être patiente ;) Allez, courage et bonne lecture !

 **Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous en bas si jamais vous voulez laisser une tite review ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Faux papiers et vrais sentiments**

* * *

Alberich Rosengart avait été rappelé en urgence dans la demeure familiale. Personne ne savait comment c'était possible, mais il semblait que quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dans son bureau. Comment le voleur avait-il pu passer les barrières supposées infranchissables du manoir ? La question était restée sans réponses. C'était pourquoi, au lieu de la réunion avec le corps enseignant qu'il aurait dû avoir ce matin, il avait pris sa poudre de Cheminette et avait réapparu dans le salon d'apparat. L'âtre aurait pu permettre à deux personnes de s'y tenir de front et il en imposait. Le but était clair. Montrer à tous que les Rosengart n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

Alberich Rosengart monta posément les marches de son escalier avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il semblait que les serviteurs de son manoir aient judicieusement choisis de ne pas se retrouver en travers de son chemin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard se porta immédiatement sur sa droite. Face à lui, sa grande bibliothèque trônait fièrement, la vitrine avec les faux titres fracturée.

Alberich Rosengart sourit, fier de lui. La tête que ferait le voleur quand il découvrirait que les documents qu'il avait volé étaient faux. Le patriarche imaginait déjà la conférence de presse qu'il allait pouvoir tenir et se frotta les mains de contentement. Il avait décidément eu une excellente idée lorsqu'il avait créé ce leurre. Par acquis de conscience, même s'il savait que les vrais papiers ne risquaient rien, il avança vers son bureau pour ôter le vieux tableau qui protégeait son coffre. Encore vide. Son ancêtre aurait intérêt à trouver rapidement une excuse pour son manque d'efficacité à surveiller son bureau, sans quoi il risquait une mise au grenier prématurée. Ce tableau avait une vraie tendance au racolage et à l'alcoolisme qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec son supposé emploi d'espion.

Alberich Rosengart posa le tableau sur son bureau, dos au ciel. Si son ancêtre revenait par hasard, voir un peu de noir lui ferait certainement les pieds. Le coffre fermé par un cadenas moldu était là, face à lui. Le patriarche ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ingéniosité. Quel sorcier prenait le temps d'apprendre à crocheter des serrures ? Dès qu'un homme possédait une baguette magique, il oubliait tout sens commun et les méthodes moldues paraissaient si désuètes qu'il se faisait un devoir de les rejeter. Alors, même si un sorcier arrivait à forcer magiquement son entrée jusqu'au bureau, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre les vrais titres des Rosengart. Ce cadenas insensible à la magie était une des plus brillantes idée d'Alberich. Dire qu'il en était fier aurait été un euphémisme. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit léviter le coffre pour le désencastrer et dégrafa une petite chaîne autour de son cou, dévoilant une clé doré qu'il inséra dans le cadenas. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un petit déclic. Posant ses mains des deux côtés du coffre, le patriarche ouvrit lentement le couvercle.

Alberich Rosengart sourit en voyant les papiers dans le fond du coffre. Il se pencha pour les récupérer et les admirer. Et son visage se crispa dans une grimace des plus affreuses. Il analysa frénétiquement les différents feuillets qu'il tenait à la main. La panique commença à le gagner. Que faisaient donc ces publicités pour crème anti-rides dans son coffre secret ? Puis l'effroyable vérité lui éclata au visage. Il avait été volé. Il avait échoué. Portant la main au coeur, un gémissement lui échappa.

\- Nooooooooon !

Le cri résonna dans le manoir silencieux, rebondissant entre les murs, déchirant les esprits des employés apeurés et faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux qui s'étaient installés sur le bord du toit pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil matinal.

Les Rosengart venaient de tout perdre.

* * *

L'information passait en boucle à la radio sorcière allemande. Les Rosengart venaient de se faire voler leur titre de noblesse. Les murmures et les suppositions traversaient les rues de la capitale allemande, partant des bas-fonds pour remonter jusqu'aux plus grandes avenues. Certains pariaient sur de faux titres, sachant les Rosengart trop suspicieux et protecteurs pour laisser les vrais papiers à la portée d'un voleur. D'autres murmuraient que les meilleures groupes de mercenaires étaient sur le coup, arguant qu'ils avaient vu passer des hommes louches à la démarche de tueurs. Tous étaient sûrs d'une chose. Ceux qui avaient commandités ce vol étaient fous à lier. On ne s'en prenait pas impunément aux Rosengart et le retour de baguette allait être d'une violence inimaginable.

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai aussi volé les faux papiers, répéta patiemment Sly, je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'ascenseur émotionnel du vieux Rosengart ! Tu imagines ? Croire que le voleur a pris les faux et que son plan pour cacher les vrais a fonctionné, prendre le temps de savourer sa victoire… puis se décider à admirer ses titres pour se rendre compte qu'ils se sont transformés en des publicités pour crèmes anti-rides ! J'aurais tellement aimé être un Animagus souris pour voir la tête qu'il a dû faire à ce moment là !

Sly se renfonça dans le divan du petit salon en souriant, fière d'elle. Lihunik la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, clairement contrarié.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été plus discret si tu n'avais pas fracturé la vitrine ? Personne n'aurait su que nous étions entrés dans le bureau avant que l'on en décide autrement. Tu aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de te lancer dans quelque chose d'aussi absurde et où tu aurais pu te faire prendre !

Le visage de l'Ecuyère redevint grave et elle se redressa lentement.

-Surtout cache ta joie de me voir revenir en ayant réussi la mission !

\- Justement ! Tu as été imprudente ! Tu n'as pas suivi le plan à la lettre. Cela aurait pu mener à ta perte !

-Mais tout s'est bien passé ! Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça ? On dirait que quoi que je fasse, tu ressens toujours le besoin de me rabaisser.

\- Peut-être parce que ce que tu fais est toujours dangereux ou stupide ? Voire les deux à la fois ?

\- Tu sais quoi Li' ? Va te faire foutre. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait. J'ai pris une initiative pendant que j'étais en mission et je ne la regrette pas. Moi au moins je sais quand je dois arrêter de suivre le plan.

\- Pardon ? Tu essaies d'insinuer quoi exactement là ?

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je dis que tu n'es pas capable de prendre de décisions par toi-même. Tu attends toujours comme un bon chien de garde derrière Cïna ou Branko mais tu n'as jamais rien décidé en premier. Sur le terrain, tu te contentes de suivre le mouvement et de critiquer si jamais tu considères que ça a été mal réalisé. Mais tu sais quoi ? Avant de juger les autres, essaye déjà de faire quelque chose par toi-même.

Cette fois Lihunik se leva, blessé par les accusations de son amante. Sly le suivit dans son mouvement sans même le remarquer.

\- Je pensais qu'on était tous les deux assez matures pour avoir une discussion ouverte sur nos points forts et nos points faibles, mais apparemment j'avais tort. Je vais sortir de cette pièce avant que l'un de nous ne dise des choses qu'il regrette.

\- C'est ça, fuis encore une fois Li'. Le problème avec toi, c'est que les critiques sont toujours faciles mais je n'ai jamais vu un compliment sortir de ta bouche concernant mes capacités. Et crois-moi, je pense chacun des mots que j'utilise. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu essaies de me brider ou je ne sais quoi.

Lihunik s'arrêta à la sortie de la pièce et se retourna vers Sly, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Il fit demi-tour et traversa l'espace qui les séparait en un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ta protection m'importe ?

Sly haussa les épaules, gênée par la proximité que Lihunik la forçait à avoir avec lui. L'Ecuyer éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Alors tu es encore plus aveugle que ce que je pensais. Tous les Chevaliers doivent être au courant à l'heure actuelle. Je te protège parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en mission. Je t'aime Sly.

\- Tu as donc si peux confiance en mes capacités pour me défendre seule ? Cingla la jeune femme avant que la dernière phrase de son amant ne la percute. Tu… Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime Sly. Tu as bien entendu. Mais tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. Tu ne venais me voir que lorsque tu allais mal et j'étais toujours là pour te remonter le moral, de la manière que tu voulais. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est fini tout ça. J'en ai plus qu'assez de seulement te servir de déversoir. Alors nous deux, ce sera soit tout, soit rien. Fini les entre deux. Je n'en peux plus de ne jamais savoir sur quel balai voler avec toi.

\- Je… Je… Attends !

Mais Lihunik avait déjà tourné les talons et disparu de la pièce. Sly se rassit sur le divan, sonnée. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Si il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne se serait pas attendue à verser dans le romantisme et les bonbons roses c'était bien Lihunik. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tous les indices qu'il avait dû laisser filtrer ? Elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour deviner les émotions des gens, mais tout de même. Quand quelqu'un était amoureux de vous, cela devait se voir non ? Ou alors Lihunik avait-il raison ? Etait-elle si égoïste qu'elle en oubliait de s'intéresser aux autres ? Sly fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait discuté à coeur ouvert avec quelqu'un. Sans compter Ewald qui était plus une victime qu'un ami… Est-ce que Branko pouvait être inclus ?

Sly soupira. Etait-ce de sa faute si elle n'avait pas d'amis ? Même à l'époque où elle allait à Durmstrang, elle avait été seule. Elle n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Les filles la fuyaient car elles la trouvaient trop sombre et les garçons ne l'approchaient pas plus, par peur de se faire humilier. Le nom de Bruninieks était prononcé avec crainte, même si aucun des étudiants n'aurait su y donner une raison.

Sly avait toujours aimé la solitude. Mais parfois, comme à cet instant, cela l'écrasa. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu être une fille normale, comme toutes celles qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloir de l'école ? Une de ces filles, maquillées ou non, dont le but était soit de trouver un travail au ministère, soit de se marier à l'homme auquel elles étaient fiancées depuis la naissance ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit décidait que son but dans la vie était de s'enfuir de chez soi pour rejoindre les Chevaliers de Nurmengard ?

Oui, définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Mais pouvait-on pour autant l'accuser d'être égoïste ? C'était facile pour Lihunik de dire ça. Ne l'était-il pas lui aussi en la mettant au pied du mur de la sorte avec son histoire de sentiments ? Elle avait déjà du mal à gérer les siens, ce n'était pas pour s'occuper de ceux de l'Ecuyer !

Sly se frotta les yeux avec lassitude avant d'aviser l'heure sur la vieille horloge du salon. Il était temps de retrouver Branko et de discuter du succès de la mission. Son coeur se serra. Elle avait été tellement fière d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Branko serait-il content ? Ou pensait-il, comme Lihunik, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû prendre d'initiatives ? L'Ecuyère se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un pas traînant, traversant le manoir silencieusement.

La distance entre le petit salon et le bureau que s'était choisi Branko ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. De nouveau, la jeune femme douta. Et si les Chevaliers en avaient assez de ses écarts constants au règlement ? Cïna aussi l'avait prévenue. Si elle continuait à désobéir aux ordres, elle allait risquer la vie de quelqu'un. Etait-elle prête à porter le poids de la mort de l'un des siens ? Mais Branko lui avait conseillé de réfléchir par elle-même. De prendre ses propres décisions. D'arrêter d'obéir aveuglément pour commencer à agir d'elle-même. Qui croire ? Est-ce que les deux conseils étaient si opposés qu'ils le paraissaient ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de carrer les épaules. Elle avait fait un choix pendant sa mission et elle ne le regrettait pas. A elle de prouver que ça avait été la bonne chose à faire.

Sly s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du bureau de Branko quand des voix retentirent à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille pour écouter. Peut-être que le Paladin parlait d'elle à Cïna ?

\- Tu es sûr… le faire ?

\- … Fais confiance ?

\- Tu sais bien... pas la question, _Putna_. Je te suivrais tout droit... trou de l'enfer si tu me le demandais.

\- Tu ne penses pas si bien dire. Je serais... chacun de ses pas. Je ne...

\- Alors allons-y.

La conversation était hachée et Sly ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'elle entendit. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que Branko ne parlait pas avec la Chevalière. L'Ecuyère attendit quelques instants, histoire de vérifier que la conversation était bien finie, puis frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez. Ha, Slepkava. J'avais oublié. Installe-toi, indiqua le Paladin en montrant une chaise de la main tout en refermant la fenêtre.

\- Comment tu peux oublier un debrief ? Tu es tombé sur la tête c'est ça ?

\- Sûrement pas assez fort pour que j'oublie que tu me dois le respect, Ecuyère.

Un sourire démentait les paroles de Branko et le souvenir de la voix mystérieuse que Sly avait entendue quelques instants plus tôt s'effaça.

* * *

Finalement l'entretien s'était bien déroulé. Au contraire de Lihunik, Branko avait apprécié l'initiative de l'Ecuyère. Voler les faux papiers aurait pu permettre de gagner un peu de temps par rapport à la découverte du vol des vrais, si le patriarche Rosengart n'avait pas été aussi pointilleux. De toute façon, il aurait fini par se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son bureau et en aurait déduit que ses titres étaient en danger.

Cette discussion avait rassurée Sly et définitivement brisé ce qui la liait à Lihunik. Elle devait se reprendre en main. Arrêter de se reposer sur lui lorsque ses émotions la dépassaient. Continuer son Occlumancie. Apprendre d'autres techniques s'il le fallait.

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent si paisiblement que les Chevaliers en oublièrent presque la menace qui pesait sur eux. Les Rosengart allaient chercher qui les avaient volé de la sorte et leur nom finirait par ressortir un jour ou l'autre. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir réussir un tel coup d'éclat.

Sly s'ennuya rapidement et, plutôt que de continuer ses entraînements avec Cïna ou d'esquiver Lihunik dans toutes les pièces communes, elle se chercha une occupation. L'Ecuyère profita donc de ces quelques jours d'accalmie pour faire des recherches discrètes sur la vieille dame et son mouchoir de soie verte. Cette sorcière étrange l'obsédait depuis leur unique rencontre sur le banc du parc des semaines auparavant. Le mouchoir en lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas d'une grande aide, sans initiales ni marque quelconque mais Sly le conservait sous plastique en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être servir à un moment. On n'était jamais sûr de rien.

La jeune femme décida de commencer son enquête par les yeux particuliers de la grand-mère. Une telle couleur cyan ne pouvait être liée qu'à une certaine pratique de la magie, Sly en aurait mis sa baguette au feu. Restait plus qu'à savoir laquelle. Alors discrètement, elle fouilla dans la bibliothèque des Niafasen, cherchant un livre qui porterait sur les différentes magies du monde ou sur Salem. Patiemment, l'Ecuyère éplucha les sommaires des grimoires qu'elle trouvait avant de feuilleter les chapitres intéressants. Elle en mis certains de côté, ne correspondant pas à ce qu'elle recherchait pour son enquête, mais qui lui parurent intéressant sur la magie élémentaire, non enseignée à Salem. Peut-être que son père en avait maîtrisée une ? Sly commençait à désespérer de trouver quelque chose de plus précis qu'une vague allusion dans un traité de magie de l'âme lorsqu'elle tomba sur un vieux livre au fond de la bibliothèque intitulé _Perception éthérique et Perception synergique, quand l'Ether devient réalité_. C'était un petit carnet à la couverture du même bleu que son médaillon. Plongée dans le livre, Sly en oublia le temps. Elle en ressortit bien après l'heure du repas, son estomac criant famine le lui confirmant en même temps que la pénombre qui avait envahi toute la pièce, mais avec la certitude que la vieille femme qu'elle avait rencontré pratiquait la magie de l'éther.

L'Ecuyère prit soin de camoufler le vieux livre sous ses vêtements avant de sortir discrètement de la grande bibliothèque du manoir Niafasen.

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, Sly s'immobilisa soudainement au détour d'un couloir. La matriarche Saüser se tenait face à elle. Froide et sèche dans sa robe au col remonté, la vieille bique lui parut plus affreuse que jamais. Les deux femmes se toisèrent longuement sans rien dire, Magda Saüser dans une parfaite réplique de la femme au Sang-Pure et Sly dans une position des plus provocantes.

\- Vous ne devriez pas sauter les repas pour un livre aussi insignifiant que celui que vous cachez sous votre pull, Slepkava Bruninieks. La bibliothèque est accessible à tous et les livres peuvent être empruntés tant qu'ils sont entretenus avec soin. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de le remettre à sa place à la fin de votre séjour. Certains grimoires n'aiment pas sortir de notre demeure…

Sly eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, que la matriarche disparaissait dans un couloir transversal. L'Ecuyère resta quelques secondes dans le couloir maintenant vide sans savoir que faire avant de claquer douloureusement sa mâchoire quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours béante.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? La jeune femme aurait bien été en peine de l'expliquer. Haussant les épaules et sortant le petit livre qu'elle avait tenté de cacher, Sly se dirigea vers sa chambre des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Le lendemain, une convocation de Branko l'attendait dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Si tôt après son débrief et le lendemain de sa rencontre avec la vieille bique, Sly ne put s'empêcher d'y voir là une mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'avait-elle encore bien pu faire ?

L'Ecuyère prit soin de se remplir l'estomac avant de monter voir le Paladin, une confrontation sans nourriture lui suffisait amplement. La porte grande ouverte du bureau laissa apparaître un désordre qui n'était pas là la veille.

\- Tu as une nouvelle affectation, attaqua directement Branko sans prendre le temps de la saluer, plongé dans un document à l'écriture indéchiffrable.

\- Pourquoi ?

Branko releva la tête, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu. Cela suffit à Sly pour ravaler le flot de questions qui menaçait de s'échapper.

\- Ernst Niafasen te demande personnellement comme garde du corps.

\- Hein ?

\- Effectif à partir de maintenant.

\- Hein ?

Sly était restée bloquée au nom de Niafasen. Qu'est-ce que le vieux lui voulait ? Pourquoi elle ?

Branko claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Je suis restée bloquée à Ernst Niafasen. Tu peux répéter la suite ?

Le Paladin soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tel père, telle fille. Merlin savait qu'il avait pourtant tout fait contre…

\- La menace des Rosengart augmente et Ernst Niafasen a spécifiquement demandé à ce que tu rejoignes sa garde rapprochée.

\- Ernst Niafasen a demandé à ce que je rejoigne sa garde rapprochée ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais.

\- Je…

\- Pas de je non plus.

\- Enfin…

\- Non plus.

\- Mais arrête ! s'écria Sly à bout.

\- Va préparer tes affaires Slepkava, et rejoins-moi sur l'aire de transplanage dans le jardin.

L'Ecuyère hésita sur la marche à suivre, mais le regard calme et posé de Branko l'incita à obéir.

Avant de sortir du bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'en suis capable ?

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber une seule fois ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors montre-leur ce que tu sais faire.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :) Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Les choses commencent à se précipiter un peu, et heureusement !

J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! :D

 **Tiph**


End file.
